La fille de mon père
by Maguee
Summary: Ni ma soeur, ni ma mère, ni ma fille, ni mon amie... Daite Daite Daite Señorita... Shao à été privé de son père avant sa naissance, et il est maintenant de retour. Et ça, changera sa vie... SxS
1. Where we are living

**La fille de mon père**

**_Chapitre 1: Where we are living._**

Il était une fois, un Lee, dans une maison de Lee, avec sa famille de Lee. Notre Lee se nomme Shaolan, un jeune homme tout à fait normal, sauf que dans sa famille moyenne, il manque quelque chose... dans cette famille de cinq enfants, il manque un père. Celui-ci a disparu quand le jeune cadet de la famille n'était même pas sur terre. Le père avait laissé ses quatre filles et son fils entre les mains de leur mère Yelan, pour une raison inconnue.

Aujourd'hui, Shaolan est un beau jeune homme de 16 ans, il réussit bien et aide beaucoup à la maison. Mais socialement, il n'est pas vraiment alaise, il se méfie de tous, donc il n'a pas vraiment d'amis. De toute manière, il préfère veiller sur sa famille comme aurait du le faire son père. Il va à l'école Shaijo, où il fait sa dernière année, il aime bien aller à l'école car c'est là qu'il fait son activité préféré : faire du sport.

-Lee Shaolan…et Katsushika Akira

Notre principal protagoniste, avance sur le terrain vert de foot. Rejoint son équipe faite au hasard, et le ballon est lancé… le petit problème de Shaolan, avec le sport, c'est son travaille d'équipe… ou plutôt il n'a vraiment pas l'esprit d'équipe. Le mot passe ne fait pas parti de son vocabulaire… Le jeune homme fonce sur le ballon, laissant ses adversaires sur la ligne du centre. Il parcourt le terrain et Bam… le ballon dans le but, sans que le gardien n'est même eu le temps de bouger. Shaolan se remet droit, sans aucune émotion sur son visage et sous le tonnerre d'encouragement des pom-pom girls en délire. L'entraîneur, cachait son sourire fier, car il devait encourager l'esprit d'équipe, mais Shaolan était exceptionnel, leur arme secrète.

Après, la petite pratique, Shaolan retourna cher lui. Un sac de sport à la main, il monta les quelques marches. Un TGV passa rapidement derrière lui. Il parcouru le terrain et entra dans la bâtisse et tout en montant l'escalier il sortit sa clé et pu finalement entré dans sa maison. Il savait que ce soir il ni avait personne, elles était toutes au travaille.

Les jours de Shaolan étaient assez fades et peu exitante. S'il ne faisait pas du sport, il devait aller travailler dans un petit café du coin ou aider à la maison. Souvent, comme se soir Shaolan faisait la cuisine, il préparait des plat qu'il avait apprit à l'école. La vie des Lee n'ai pas si terrible que cela, ils n'ont pas à escroqué des gens ou volé des compagnies. Ils vivent dans un appartement assez grand, mais pas vraiment idéal pour leur grande famille, même que deux de ses sœurs ont une chambre commune. Du plus, il ni qu'une salle de bain, dont Shaolan n'a jamais vu les murs. Il faut avouer que notre Shaolan songe souvent à habiter seul, et à déménager plus loin, mais l'idée de faire comme son misérable père le dégoûte profondément. Donc il s'endormit se soir la, sur son lit avec ses murs qui tremblait des bruits cacophonique qu'émettaient ses sœurs.

Mais, le lendemain ne s'annonçait pas semblable aux autres. Un jour qui va changer leur vie et surtout celle du fils cadet

À suivre…


	2. Stangers

**La fille de mon père **

**Chapitre 2: Strangers  
**

Shaolan se leva en premier se matin là, il n'avait pas d'école, mais ses sœurs avaient passer la nuit à faire la fête donc elles sont trop fatigué pour faire quoique ce soit. Shaolan va dans la cuisine, il sort les grains à café et un filtre. Il met de l'eau dans la cafetière et tout… et tout… Shaolan aime le café, depuis qu'il a 9 ans qu'il en boit un à touts les matins. Pendant que le café se déverse dans le récipient, il s'assoit sur la table à manger et prend une pomme dans le bol à fruit. Il regarde par la minuscule fenêtre, mais tout se qu'il voit c'est un ciel à demi couvert par un toit d'édifice. Il amène la pomme à sa bouche et prend un généreuse bouché, peut soudain une alarme retenti, celle du café. Sans se lever Shaolan, verse le café dans la tasse. Il se tourne un peu pour prendre un petit cube sucre qu'il met intégralement dans sa boisson chaude. Avant Shaolan mettait du lait, mais le fait de se leva pour aller au frigo, causa une perte totale d'envie d'aller quérir le lait dans sa boite de carton.

Shaolan bailla profondément entre eux gorgé de café. Il posa ses pieds enfin sur le sol et décida d'aller voir dehors. Il s'avança vers le salon qui n'était même pas à deux pas de la cuisine. Le jeune homme pousse la porte du balcon qui menait sur la cour de bâtiment. Il s'avança pour respirer l'air. Il était seul, le soleil commençait à faire reluire ses doux rayons, on pouvait entendre les oiseaux poussé leur chanson du matin. C'était vraiment le moment préféré de Shaolan. Mais soudain, un bruit lourd se fit entendre, un bruit d'auto, qui venait gâcher se spectacle matinal. Shaolan fonça les sourcils et tourna son regard vers la rue à proximité, là il vit se l'engin noir, qui laissait derrière lui une fumé grisâtes. La voiture, passa rapidement et s'éloigna dans les rues de la ville.

Dans sa nouvelle voiture de luxe noir, un homme cherchait… Sous ces lunettes fumées, le paysage de la ville dévalait et le soleil relisait d'une belle lueur de chaleur. Il regarda la personne sur le siège passager. Il sourit et prit la main de celle-ci, posé délicatement entre eux.

Shaolan revêtit un chandail à manche courte et un jean, il sortit dehors. Comme à chaque matin, elles dormait et lui, allait courir. Son talent sportif n'était pas don du ciel, il fallait donc qu'il entretien son talent. Le jeune homme dévala les marches menant au rez-de-chaussée. Puis là, il mit les écouteurs de son ipod noir et sortit sur l'asphalte. Le bruit des baskets atterrissant à chaque pas qu'il faisait, étouffés par le son de la musique. Shaolan courrait toujours au même rythme, les chansons passèrent et même l'essoufflement ne le rattrapait pas. Ses cheveux en batailles se soulevaient au contact du vent. Il passa devant son école, longea le terrain de foot, où à cette heure, les filles pratiquèrent une chorégraphie de cheer-leading. Shaolan ne posa même pas son regard sur elles, mais celles-ci le fixèrent, se chuchotant de coquettes paroles. Son indépendance et son allure impassible, attiraient l'intérêt de plusieurs d'entre-elles.

-Tu crois qu'il aime quelqu'un?

-J'en sais rien, mais il est vraiment trop…wow, quand il court.

Shaolan continua sa route. Un pied devant autre, il traversa la ville. Après, plus de 40 minutes de course, il s'arrêta pour reprend son souffle. Il arrêta sa musique, il reprit sa respiration, courbé vers l'avant. Puis en se relevant, il remarqua qu'il se trouvait devant la gare. La place était presque vide, donc Shaolan pu se trouvé un banc pour s'asseoir. Il rangea son ipod dans sa poche de pantalon, s'installa dans un siège et observa les quelques personnes présentent. Il y avait surtout des hommes d'affaires, attachant une grande importance à leur montre dont ils ne quittèrent pas leurs regards. Soudain, Shaolan entendit des voix derrières lui. Il se retourna et vu un homme et un femme, main dans la main.

-Aller vient, nous allons allée dîner en ville, et nous continuerons, plus tard nos recherche.

Dit l'homme. C'était une scène banale, mais si étrange. Il y avait un petit problème, qui mystifiait toute l'affaire. L'homme devait avoir une quarantaine d'année et elle devait encore être à l'école. Shaolan pensa que c'était sa fille, mais ils semblaient si proche l'un de l'autre.

L'homme portait un complet noir et avait des verres fumés, la jeune fille, elle…était simplement magnifique…

Soudain, un train arriva, le couple d'inconnu s'avança vers l'entrée. Le train ouvrit la porte et plusieurs personnes en sortirent. Mais soudain, l'un des jeunes passagers en frappa un second. Les deux se bataillèrent, et les gens autour tentent des arrêtés. Leur fureur est telle, que tous fût bousculé. Des gens tentent d'entrée dans le train, qui est sur le point de partir. Shaolan, inconnu à cette situation, se leva se son banc et fait semblant qu'il ne se passe rien. Il voulut quitter la gare quand …

Soudain, sa main lâche, la fille est poussée contre sa volonté. Puis elle tombe.

Shaolan se retourne et voit la jeune fille de tout à l'heure, tombé. Le train commence à s'activer et ferme la porte.

La jeune fille tombe durement sur les railles du train, qui est déjà en marche. Elle le regard intensément, puis se couvre le visage de ses mains. Elle va être écraser… mais rien. Elle ouvre tranquillement les yeux. Pour tombe sur le visage de Shaolan.

Sur une autre raille, il tenait la fille entre ses bras, le train était déjà au loin. Il l'avait sauvé… Il leva ensuite ses yeux vers la gare, là tous c'était arrêté pour regardé se sauvetage. Shaolan regarda de nouveau dans le vert des yeux de la jeune fille. Elle avait de doux cheveux châtain qui tombait mielleusement sur ses épaules nues satinées. Elle portait une petite robe soleil, qui lui allait si bien. Vue de si près, elle était encore plus magnifique.

Shaolan reprit un peu ses esprits et posa la jeune fille sur le sol et il grimpa le mur, pour se rendre sur la gare. Il sortit un écouteur, quand soudain, l'homme vain le heurte.

- Hey toi, tu viens de la sauver.

Shaolan le visage impassible, se retourna et continua sa route pour se rendre chez lui. Tous regardèrent, mystifié cette scène. Shaolan mit les écouteurs sur ses oreilles et marcha normalement. L'homme retira ses lunettes et regarda le jeune homme s'enfuir au loin, avec un air de curiosité.

Kenka no kizuwa moo nagame an'ta wa iu

Aitsu to tsurumu no wa moo yame na to

Wakaterru tte onna nante

Otona butte gaki atsukai

Mou yame ni shite kurenai ka ?

à suivre…

* * *

Alors aimez-vous ça, mon style d'écriture, l'histoire, si sa va trop vite, trop lentement... 

-ShaolanLee-

Merci à **Nadege**, **Xingye**,** Laura**,** Ritou** pour les Review...


	3. The daughter's life

**La fille de mon père**

**_Chapitre 3:The daughter's life  
_**

7 milliards d'âmes vivantes, et il venait d'en sauver une. Shaolan n'était pas du genre à vanté ses mérites, ou même éprouver de la pitié, alors pourquoi l'avait t'il sauvé. Il ne savait pas trop, son esprit était devenu incontrôlable. L'image de cette fille, ses yeux brillants, Shaolan pouvait même ressentir le pou encore frais sur sa peau. Même s'il ne le voulait pas, cette fille était gravée en lui.

Shaolan retrouva l'appartement, cela devait faire 2 heures au qu'il l'avait quitté. Il monta les marches, puis à sa grande surprise il vit sa sœur Mariko. Celle-ci ne l'avait pas vu, trop occupé à escalader, avec une discrétion d'espion, ou encore un délateur. Shaolan tendit sa main et heurta l'épaule de la jeune fille. Mariko poussa un cri, tout en se retournant.

-Calme-toi Mariko, ce n'est que moi.

Elle se reprit, mit sa main sur son coeur et murmura:

-J'ai cru qu'on n'allais me tuer...

Shaolan était neutre d'émotion, avait son idée de se qu'elle fricotait et se n'était pas très gaie.

-Où étais-tu?

Le visage de Mariko changea, elle semblait orageuse, ses yeux se noyèrent sous les plis de sa peau convulsée.

-Ça ne te regarde pas, t'es trop jeune.

Se petit frère n'allait pas commencer à la protégé. Mariko se retourna vivement, continuant sa progression vers le logement. Elle était l'une des sœurs du milieu, celle qui est souvent abandonné, celle qui doit toujours travailler fort pour qu'on la remarque. C'est comme ça qu'elle se sentait, elle se disait souvent :Quand tu veux participé et faire la fête, tu trouveras des gens, mais si tu te sens triste, tu restera seul dans ta détresse. Ainsi elle pouvait pleurer dans sa chambre, mais ça personne ne le sauras jamais… parce qu'elle était l'enfant du milieu.

-Tu étais chez Dayu.

Et l'enfant du milieu peut faire des conneries.

-Je t'ai dis que ça ne te regardais pas!

Dit t'elle, en ne prenant même pas la peine de se retourné. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'introduit à pas de loup.

-Où étais-tu, Mariko?

Dit Yelan, les yeux rivés sur le journal et une tasse à la main. Toutes ses autres filles autours d'elle et avaient l'air intéressé par cette conversation.

-Où étais-tu?

-Répond donc à ta mère.

Dit l'aîné. Mariko leva son regard vers elle.

-J'étais…

-Chez Ichuro.

Dit la cadette, donc la réplique fit rire ses sœurs. Shaolan distant, s'avança finalement :

-Elle était avec moi.

-C'est vrai ça?

-Oui, bien sûr, Mariko s'est levé plus tôt et je lui ai proposé de venir.

Mariko surprise, approuva immédiatement. Leur mère les regarda intensément, voulant tellement croire à se mensonge elle fit un simple signe de la tête et retourna dans les pages de son journal. Les sœurs ne voulaient pas que ça finissent comme ça, se levèrent et allèrent vers leur petit frère. La première, l'aînée, prit le visage de Shaolan et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Un chance que tu mignon, parce que tu ne pourras pas toujours sauvé ta sœur.

L'homme vêtu de noir voyagea dans sa voiture, toujours sous le choc. Elle était prêt de lui était bien vivante et ça il le devait à un inconnu. Il se tourna encore vers la jeune fille aux yeux encore pétillant.

-Finalement, on ne dînera pas en ville, cherchons plutôt un endroit rapide.

Shaolan s'habilla rapidement, il travaillait dans, exactement, 34 minute. Il devait mettre une chemise blanche crème, ou peut-être blanche cassée, enfin pas tout à fait blanc et un pantalon brun foncé, ou peut-être noir brunit… Il sortit de sa chambre, elles étaient toutes déjà parties. Il soupira : tout allait si vite!

Il marcha sur le trottoir, mais cette fois, un masse beaucoup plus grande de personne si trouvait. Même que Shaolan avait du mal à faire son chemin. Le jeune homme s'arrêta finalement et entra dans une bâtisse. Là, une femme se présenta devant lui et lui remit un tablier.

-Vite, tu prendre la 4-5-6…

Shaolan hoche la tête et se mit aussitôt au travaille. Il regarda ses tables pour l'instant vide, quand soudain, deux femmes s'assirent à la table 4. Il s'avança et leur remit un menu.

-Bonjour, je me nomme Shaolan… Voici le menu… nous avons un spéciale pour les dîners à la dernière page.

Dit Shaolan avec un sourire forcé et presque industriel.

-D'accord, merci.

Shaolan se retourna, et un de ses collègues le heurta en lui demandait.

-Peux-tu t'occuper de la table 7.

-Oui, oui.

Il jeta un coup d'œil et vit deux gens, menu à la main. Notre serveur s'avança et leur dit :

-Bonjour, êtes-vous prêt à commander?

L'homme leva la tête, la bouche entrouverte, prêt à répondre, mais le jeune serveur…

-Vous…

Shaolan glissa ses yeux vers lui. Son costume noir, ses cheveux, sa lunette fumée posée sur la table, c'était l'homme de la gare.

-Vous…Quel coïncidence!

Kenka no kizuwa moo nagame an'ta wa iu  
**Tu dis qu'il faut avoir un regard sur ses blessures**

à suivre...

* * *

J'espère que avez aimez, parce que c'est vraiment loin d'être fini!

-ShaolanLee-

Merci pour vos reviews: **Ritou**, **Laura** et **Nadege**.


	4. She Cute or She Strange

**La fille de mon père**

**Chapitre 4: She Cute or She Strange  
**

Portant ses baguettes à sa bouche, elle en fit tombé sur sa robe. La jeune fille tenta de se nettoyer du mieux qu'elle peut. L'homme lui, n'avait pratiquement pas touche à son assiette, il était hypnotisé par le serveur.

-Incroyable…

Murmura l'homme, pendant que la jeune fille estompait la tache avec sa serviette de table.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir faim, dit-elle finalement.

Shaolan, lui, accueillit un couple qui entrait dans le restaurant. Après leur avoir offert le menu, notre jeune héro fut abordé par l'homme en noir. À vrai dire, Shaolan se sentait malaise devant cet homme, une impression curieuse qui lui arrivait rarement.

-Oui.

-J'aimerais avoir la facture.

-Tout de suite.

Le jeune homme sortit son carnet, et déchira la seconde page. Il la glissa sur la table.

-Merci

Le serveur voulut retourner en cuisine quand, la manche de sa chemise fut tirée. Il se retourna vivement pour tomber sur l'homme qui sortant son portefeuille.

-Attendez… Je vais payer avec ma carte.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et escorta l'homme jusqu'à la caisse. C'est à se moment que l'inconnu sortit sa carte, mais pas une simple carte, Shaolan n'aurait pu la décrire, il ne savait pas la sorte, il n'avait jamais vu une carte qui brillant autant. Ce devait être une compagnie particulièrement riche qui la concevait … on aurait dit de l'or. Shaolan passa la carte et lorsque son hôte bassa son regard pour signé, notre héro en profita pour trouver son nom. Selon la carte, c'est homme s'appelait Toya Kinomoto.

-et voilà, dit l'homme en souriant pour ensuite lui tourner le dos.

-Merci M. Kinomoto.

Toya tourna quelque peu sa tête et sur son visage on pouvait y lire un étrange sourire. Puis il allait repartir, mais, comme s'il s'était souvenu de quelque chose, il se retourna vers Shaolan.

-Jeune homme, quel est ton nom?

Celui-ci plongea ses yeux des les lunettes fumées de l'homme. Puis répondu timidement…

-Shaolan…

-…Shaolan… Bon Shaolan, moi et ma fille nous sommes venu ici car nous cherchions, quelqu'un, elle se nomme Yelan… Yelan Lee.

Moment de silence.

-Je crois qu'elle ne veut plus que l'on l'appelle Lee.

-Ah… donc vous la connaissez.

-...

-Alors… où je peux la trouver, c'est vraiment important.

-Je la connais… mais j'ignore où elle se trouve.

Toya réfléchit quelque seconde plus hoche et la tête.

-Merci quand même!

Puis les deux inconnus se retirèrent hors du restaurant. C'est à se moment que Shaolan poussa un long soupire, il alla en cuisine pour annoncer qu'il prenait quelques minutes de pause. Puis s'avança jusqu'au téléphone publique, le plus près, composa un numéro, pour finalement entendre :

-Bonjour, vous êtes bien à la Shiro, assurance inc., ici Tsurara pour vous servir.

-Euuh… oui, est-ce que je pourrais parler à Mme Lee… Yelan.

-Oui, un instant!

-...

-Oui, allo.

-Salut Mom, je suis désolé de te déranger dans ton travaille, mais je voulais savoir si tu connaissais un certain Ti… Kimoto…Kimonoto… un Toya Kinomoto.

-…Non, ça ne me dit rien. Pourquoi c'est l'un de tes amis?

-Non, pas vraiment! Mais tu es sûre, TOYA KINOMOTO… quand tu allais à l'école peut-être.

-Non, vraiment, je ne m'en souviens pas. Mais pourquoi es-tu si mystérieux? Raconte-moi se qui s'est passé!

-Pas la peine, c'était juste une petite curiosité… tu me connais, je veux toujours te protégé… bon excuse-moi, je ne te dérangerais pas plus longtemps.

En marchant sur le trottoir la jeune fille à la robe verte, regardait les nombreux scooters passer à côté d'elle, c'était tellement mignon de voir touts ses petits véhicules peintes de couleurs vives. Soudain elle sentit quelque chose la toucher au niveau de la cuisse, elle tourna sa tête et vit un groupe de jeune garçons d'environ son âge, qui la fixait d'un air  
pervers. La jeune femme peigna ses cheveux nerveusement, à avait un peu peur quand soudain…

Kenka no kizuwa tou nagame anata wa iu

Aitsu to tsurumu no wa mou yame na to

**Tu dis qu'il faut avoir un regard sur ses blessures**

**Tu dis, d'arrêter de trainer avec ce gars  
**

… un bras protecteur vient se poser sur sa taille. Toya ramena la jeune fille sur lui, se qui la fit sourire.

-Alors allons, retrouver cette Yelan Lee.

Il déposa finalement un baisser sur le front de sa bien-aimée.

Kenka no kizuwa tou nagame anata wa iu  
Aitsu to tsurumu no wa mou yame na to  
Wakatteru tte onna nante  
Otona butte gaki atsukai

**Fixant la cicatrice laissée par le combat, tu dis  
Arrête de traîner avec ce gars  
Les femmes disent qu'elles savent  
Elles aiment les adultes et me traitent comme un enfant**

À suivre…

* * *

Merci pour tout les bons Reviews, je me sens vraiment apprécié... Et se chapitre, qui été assez long à écrire, cause de manque d'inspiration, d'examen bla bla bla... je le dédie à touts les auteurs et touts les lecteurs de Card Captor... vous êtes vraiment une belle gang... 

-ShaolanLee-

Merci à **Nadege**, **Akeri la malicieuse**, **sakuralittle**, **laura**, **LicyLie**...


	5. The New School Attraction

**La fille de mon père**

**Chapitre 5: The New School Attraction**

Kenka no kizuwa tou nagame anata wa iu  
Aitsu to tsurumu no wa mou yame na to  
Wakatteru tte onna nante  
Otona butte gaki atsukai  
Mou yame ni shite kurenai ka ?

Daite Daite Daite Senorita  
Tsuyoku, Tsuyoku, Tsuyoku hanasanaide  
Kazaate kakkou tsukezuni soba ni oide yo  
Daite Daite Daite Senorita  
Tsuyoku, Tsuyoku, Tsuyoku hanasanaide  
Anata no sono kuchibiru ga jirettai no yo

Mukashi no otokoto ore wo kasanete wa  
Tameiki majiri de warate miseru  
Wakatterutte otoko nante  
Shinjitenai to iitaindarou  
Mou raku ni shite ageru kara

Naite, Naite, Naite Senorita  
Ore no, Ore no, Ore no mune de zutto  
Hitori de gaman shinaide soba ni oide yo  
Nemure, Nemure, Nemure, Senorita  
Ore no, Ore no, Ore no mune de zutto  
Kon ya mo kitto yume no naka jirettai no yo

Daite Daite Daite Senorita  
Tsuyoku, Tsuyoku, Tsuyoku hanasanaide  
Kazaate kakkou tsukezuni soba ni oide yo  
Daite Daite Daite Senorita  
Tsuyoku, Tsuyoku, Tsuyoku hanasanaide  
Anata no kuchibiru ga jirettai no yo

Shaolan fit coulisser la porte pour enfin entrer. La tête un peu basse, il avança et s'assit à son bureau au fond de la classe, juste à côté de la fenêtre. Et oui, une autre pénible journée d'école commençait, pour le plus grand malheur des élèves qui langoureusement retrouvent leur bureau,.après une courte fin de semaine.

-J'espère que tout le monde a passé une bonne fin de semaine, je suis très heureux de vous retrouver avec autant d'entrain, dit avec sarcasme l'homme en veston qui venant d'entré dans la classe.

Quand ses élèves lui portèrent enfin tous attention, il poursuivit :

-Avant de commencer le nouveau module sur l'algèbre 5, j'ai une petite surprise pour vous.

La porte devant la classe coulissa, et c'était elle. La jeune fille de la gare, à la robe verte et ses cheveux miels. Celle-ci entre simplement, mais tellement gracieusement et majestueusement à la fois. Touts les gars, la regardèrent avec…extase. Mais évidemment notre héro avait manqué ce spectacle… celui-ci regarda tout bonnement dehors… plus précisément le cerisier, qui perdait ses fleurs. Les pétales glissaient sur l'air, sous l'œil de notre beau héro. Soudain, quelqu'un le déconcentra, surtout parce qu'il cria :

-Wow! Qu'elle bombe... Elle ressemble à Hamasaki (Ayumi Hamasaki, chanteuse japonaise connue) ou encore à Cameron Diaz.

Shaolan regarda finalement le centre d'attraction, il faillit tomber de sa chaise. Elle ici, se dit-il. La jeune fille était vraiment gêné et chercha un regarde pour se cacher. Heureusement pour elle trouva Shaolan, elle lui sourit. Les gars se tournèrent vers Shaolan, l'air déçu.

-Oh non, elle est amoureuse de Lee.

-La nouvelle, à déjà trouver quelqu'un.

-Elle est tellement belle, pourquoi les filles belles ne tombent jamais amoureuse de moi?

…

Les collégiens de cette classe, ne sont pas trop gêner et aime dire se qu'il pense à haute voix. Mais, cela met la nouvelle vraiment malaise, celle-ci commence à jouer dans ses cheveux. Puis elle dit :

-Bonjour, je suis Sakura Kinomoto…

KINOMOTO, se nom résonna dans la tête de Shaolan.

-… je suis très heureuse de venir dans votre classe.

Tonnerre d'applaudissements chez les gars, et un léger claquement pour les filles.

-Nous te souhaitons la bienvenue, je suis Shaîto, le professeur de math. Tu peux aller t'asseoir, il a une place vide à côté de Arashi.

Celui-ci cria de joie, il leva, ensuite, sa main pour indiquer à la jeune fille où était sa place. Et juste par hasard, elle était à côté de la fenêtre, là elle pouvait le cerisier, et en arrière d'elle Shaolan. Quand Arashi prit conscience que Shaolan était juste en arrière d'elle, il se tourna vers la nouvelle et dit :

-Enchanté, Sakura, j'espère que l'on pourra mieux se connaître et si tu as besoin de quelque chose n'hésite pas.

Et il lui serra la main assez violemment. Elle lui fit ensuite un sourire et il en n'est presque tomber de sa chaise, Il se tourna vers ses amis avec la main sur le cœur comme s'il avait été toucher par la flèche de Cupidon. Puis finalement, le cour du commencer, suivit par la récréation. Là, plusieurs gars était aller dire à leurs amis de l'autre classe à quel point la nouvelle était magnifique, donc il ne restait plus beaucoup de personnes dans la classe. Shaolan ferma ses livres, les rangea lentement, puis quand il eu finit, il se leva doucement.

-Bonjour.

Il leva la tête pour tomber sur le doux visage de Sakura.

-Bonjour.

-On peut dire que ta classe est énergique.

-Ouais, c'est une drôle de coïncidence que l'on se rencontre encore mais, c'est la première fois que l'on se parle.

-Oui c'est vrai, tu sais mon père dit qu'il ni a pas de coïncidence dans la vie, il dit que tout n'est que fatalité.

-Ce n'est pas bête ...Donc vous venez d'emménager, pour longtemps?

-Ouais, je crois que l'on va rester ici.

-Est-ce que c'est la première fois que tu déménages?

-Non, nous n'avons jamais eu de vraie maison, nous étions toujours entrain de déménager.

-C'est nul pour toi, tu n'as pas pu te faire de vrai amis.

-Bouf, ça ne me dérange pas trop tant que je l'ai avec moi…

-Tu parles de Toya?

-Toya?

La sonnerie des cours retentit dans toute l'école…

* * *

Excusez pour les chapitres trop court, mais du moin j'ai été rapide pour ce chapitre-ci. J'espère que vous ne trouver pas ca trop pénible, mais vous save que je vous **AIME. **Hey en passant les non-membres de vous pouvez donner vos Reviews vous avez seulement à descend tout en bas de la page et vous verrez à gauche deux rectangle,dans le premier, vous sélectionner SUBIT REVIEW et vous pesez sur GO. Une page apparait et vous écrit un beau Review qui fera plaisir à ShaolanLee. 

-ShaolanLee-

Merci à **LicyLie **pour le Review.**  
**


	6. Friendship

**La fille de mon père**

**Chapitre 6: Friendship**

Comment? Qui? Elle ne peux pas être… se que je vois. Comment se changement… autour d'elle, tout est ténèbre, sombre, froid, ce n'est pas elle. Sa peau d'un blanc extrême que ses cheveux plats et noirs fouettent violemment. Elle se retourne tranquillement vers moi, c'est son visage, c'est sa bouche, ses yeux verts, mais comment?... au fond, est-ce bien…

Dring dring dring…

-Sakura

Dit Shaolan en se réveillant. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, puis ensuite étreindre le cadran avec forte. Il prit quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits. Puis voyant l'heure, il sortit de son lit et se rendit dans la cuisine.

…

-Bonjour Papa.

-Bonjour ma belle.

Dit-il à Sakura qui se réveillait du lit commun.

-Bien dormit.

-Oui, merci. Tu te réveilles tôt, tu travailles?

-Non, mais je continu mes recherches… Alors parle-moi de ta journée d'hier, tu t'es fais beaucoup d'amis?

La jeune fille commença à sortir du lit, se prit un croissant qu'avait apporter un gars du service au chambre, il y a déjà quelques minutes.

-En vérité, je n'ai pas vraiment parlé aux filles, plus aux gars.

-Ah oui, intéressant, est-ce qu'il en a un qui te plait?

Sakura ria avec sarcasme.

-Très drôle!

-…

-Oh, mais attend c'est vrai… Tu sais le gars de la gare et que l'on a vue aussi au resto, ben il est dans ma classe.

-Ah oui, je crois que maintenant, ça ne s'appelle plus du hasard.

-Il s'appelle Shaolan.

…

Sakura arriva en classe et fut saluer de nombreuse fois, avant de venir s'asseoir devant notre héro. Les deux se saluèrent et quelques minutes plus tard le cours débuta. C'était celui de littérature donc le préféré de Shaolan (sarcastique).Il écoutait le prof lacement, quand soudainement son rêve lui revient à l'esprit. Il fixa les cheveux de Sakura que sont esprit teint en noir plat. Puis comme dans son rêve elle se tourna vers lui lentement. Elle lui sourit, contrairement à son rêve. Il revient à lui, en l'a voyant se lever.

-Tu viens Shao…

Une troupe de gars en arrière tombèrent parterre. Un d'eux dit :

-Elle lui a trouvé un surnom.

La jeune fille se retourna un peu vers eux puis reporta son attention sur Shaolan qui lui se leva. Toute la classe se dirigea ensuite vers la cour d'école pour le cours d'éducation physique. L'entraîneur avança vers les jeunes qui étaient déjà tous habiller (Les filles en rouge, les gars en bleu) et séparé en deux groupe selon le sexe, puis il les fit courir deux tour de piste. Quand tous eu finit, il sépara de nouveau les deux groupes. Les gars joueraient au basket-ball, tendit que les filles firent de la gymnastique (ouais, je sais c'est assez sexiste, mais bon…). Plus les gars commencèrent leur partie, que plusieurs filles regardaient avec attention. Pendant qu'il était assit, quelqu'un vient abordé Shaolan.

-Saut Shaolan.

-Arashi.

-Alors sa va?

-Ouais, ouais.

-Super… euh, juste comme ça, toi et la nouvelle, vous n'êtes pas… disons,.. ensemble… en couple...

Notre héro fixa Sakura du coin de l'œil. Puis, bientôt, une nouvelle attraction fit surface, le tour de Sakura. Les garçons s'étaient rapprochés machinalement de la jeune fille un peu nerveuse. Ce qu'elle devait faire était de faire une roue latérale mais, si elle était capable de plus, chaque fille devait monter son potentiel. Donc, elle s'exécuta, commence par la roue, puis une deuxième, un saut arrière et puis le reste, plus personne ne savaient, trop subjugué par cette démonstration. Elle finit, puis se tourna, un peu timide vers tout le monde. Des gars vint la félicité. Sakura était heureuse, mais se sentait un peu gêner de cette attention. Puis elle posa son regard sur Shaolan, leur regard se croisa. Le jeune homme quitta son siège pour se diriger vers la sortie et quelques secondes la cloche sonna. Sakura allait partir quand une bande de filles l'interpella. L'une des filles s'avança, elle regardait ailleurs comme si elle faisait une tache qu'elle ne voulait pas.

-J'ai quelque chose à te demander, tu veux bien rejoindre l'équipe des Pom-pom girls…

-Quoi! Moi?

-Alors, tu veux?

-euh… ouais, c'est sûr!

-Bon, tu commences demain, après l'école.

-D'accord.

Puis le groupe de filles se mit en marche, mais à mi-route elles se retournèrent vers Sakura. L'une d'elles dit :

-Tu viens, on va manger.

Sakura replaça naïvement ses cheveux, puis suivit les autres filles au vestiaire.

Après le midi, le groupe de pom-pom girl, retourna en classe. Où une bande de gars attendait que le cours commence. En voyant Sakura arriver avec l'équipe, l'un d'eux s'écria :

-Sakura est dans l'équipe!

Puis ils fêtèrent, criant, chantant, sautant, comme si une partie de soccer Japon-Russie venait de se terminer, et que le Japon gagnait la coupe. Les pom-pom girl les regardèrent comme s'il était une bande d'enfant attardée. L'une d'elle se retourna et dit :

-Regarder, qui est-ce qui vient d'arriver !

Elles se tournèrent toutes d'un coup et eurent un sourire aux lèvres.

-Shaolan!

-Il est craquant!

- Ouais, s'il pouvait seulement être plus sociable.

-… et plus souriant.

-Non, pas plus souriant, ça lui donne un charme fou, son petit air rebelle.

Sakura fixa Shaolan, avec une drôle de grimace, puis elle dit :

-Vous le trouvez si beau que ça?

-Quoi?

-Ça doit être parce que tu ne la jamais vu jouer au basket dans l'équipe des peaux.

Elles se mirent à rire. Soudain le professeur arriva, et tous retournèrent à leur place. Après l'école, Arashi discutait avec quelques gars :

-Est-ce que, je redemande à Lee?

-Je ne sais pas, mais d'après moi, tu devrais oublier ça… Si Lee à un œil dessous…

-Je dois lui demander, le voilà, il sort de l'école.

Au même moment, une voiture sport noir sortit de nulle part arriva. Celle-ci attira l'attention des gars, mais l'homme en noir qui en sortit attirait les filles. On vit soudain Sakura sortir de l'école en courrait, elle arriva à la voiture, s'approcha de l'homme pour le serrer dans ses bras. Puis celui-ci, mit sa main sur sa taille et l'embrassa sur le front. Finalement, les deux protagonistes entrèrent dans la voiture, et s'enfuit dans un nuage de fumé, sous les yeux de Shaolan. Un des copains d'Arashi s'approcha de lui, et lui dit :

-Alors, tu as ta réponse… mais oublie-la.

À suivre...

* * *

Ce chapitre là j'étais pas sur de mon coup... je les réécrit deux fois... mais, là je me suis dit que vous attendiez donc il fallait que je le mette. Merci de me lire! ARIGATO... J'espère que vous aimez sa. 

-ShaolanLee-

Merci à **Van,**** Laura**, **LicyLie, Ritou, Tenshi, CCC **et** SiaAhn Sacham, **pour les reviews, cela ma beaucoup encourager.

Ps. À Tenshi, je sui trop contente que tu connaisses Yamapi, pis pour le reste c'est pas grave (:p).


	7. Goodnight Dad

**La fille de mon père**

**Chapitre 7: Goodnight Dad  
**

-Zut…mais comment?

Sakura se tourna vers l'arrière.

-Shaolan, je ni comprend rien. Aide-moi…

Le garçon lui fit un maigre sourire et hocha de la tête. Il prit le cahier de Sakura poser sur son bureau, puis le parcouru dans yeux avant de dire :

-C'est tes exposants, il faut les soustraire, parce que c'est une division.

-Ok, dit la jeune fille qui ne comprenait pas.

Shaolan leva son regard, puis tomba dans le regard noir d'Arashi. Celui-ci regardait notre héro avec méfiance avant de retourner à son problème de math comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Le sourire au lèvre, Sakura était vraiment heureuse. Elle ne pouvait pas sans empêcher en se voyant dans la glace avec son nouvel uniforme de pom-pom girl. Elle sortit du vestiaire, en marche pour rejoindre son équipe quand elle vit Shaolan. Les deux se sourirent amicalement.

Après la pratique, où Sakura avait réussit à se fondre dans la masse, les filles s'allongèrent dans l'herbe devant la partie de foot. La jeune fille aux yeux vert, vit son nouvel ami sur le banc des joueurs et décida d'aller lui parler.

-Shao…

-…Ça te va bien!

-Hein?

-L'habit…

-Merci… Je ne savais pas que tu jouais au foot?

-Ben, ouais je joue!

-Tu es bon?

-C'est se qu'on me dit!

Elle sourit naïvement, quand soudain Shaolan se leva et la regarda dans les yeux. Sakura se sentit un peu malaise, gêner. Pour le jeune homme dit finalement.

-La partie vient de finir, et je dois rentrer, à demain…

-Bye, dit-elle en examinant le terrain.

Elle accourut vers les filles de son équipe, puis s'assit dans l'herbe près d'elle, quand l'une des filles s'adressa à elle :

-J'arrive pas à croire que t'as réussis à faire parler notre beau sportif, et ta vue comme il t'a regardé.

-Quoi?

-Non rien, elle fantasme sur Shaolan, dit une autre.

Puis les gars viennent vers notre petit groupe, l'un d'eux dit :

-Alors les filles, encore entrain de parler de moi.

-Pas vraiment non.

-Alors, on va manger?

-Hey Kinomoto, tu viens?

Sakura regarda autour d'elle.

-Shaolan, ne vient pas avec vous.

L'un des joueurs prit la parole après quelques secondes.

-Shaolan ne vient jamais… Il est solitaire.

Son sac à dos sur l'épaule, Shaolan courut de l'école jusqu'à sa maison. En entrant, il vit sa mère sur la table de cuisine, en train de travailler, puis elle leva la tête sur lui.

-Salut mon chéri… dépêche-toi tu travailles dans une heure, il y a des sushi sur la table.

-Merci maman… euh, en passant, on a reçu une feuille à l'école, c'est pour une réunion de professeur et de parent…

Le petit groupe arriva dans un resto pas très chic. Tous s'amusaient bien même si quelque fois Sakura ne se sentait pas à sa place, au moins elle était entouré de gens de son âge avec qui elle se sentait apprécié. Mais une question lui trotta dans la tête Pourquoi Shaolan était aussi distant avec tout le monde? Sakura aurait aimé que Shaolan s'amuse avec eux… Mais au fond, elle n'avait jamais vu Shaolan s'amuser. On dirait qu'il se cache, même dans le sport il n'est pas souriant. Et toute les pom-pom girl le trouve craquant et envie Sakura de lui parler, puisse aucune d'elle avait vraiment eu une vrai conversation avec lui. Le soir même, Sakura trouvait difficile de s'endormir, elle posa les yeux sur l'homme allonger à côté d'elle, puis elle sourit. La jeune fille pensait à Shaolan, elle se dit que peut-être il lui manquait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Sakura, elle était plus qu'heureuse d'être au côté de cet homme, Shaolan n'a peut-être pas la même chance que moi se dit-elle. Elle se rendit compte soudain, qu'il n'avait jamais parler de sa famille, est-ce qu'il avait une famille???

C'était le soir, des adultes entraient dans l'école, tous bien habiller et en compagnie de leur enfant. Les maîtres de classe, étaient débordé, ils devaient rencontrer les parents de tous leurs élèves en une soirée. Un jeune homme était avec sa mère qui parlait au cellulaire à cause de son travaille. Les deux avancèrent dans la longue file, attendait leur tour, même s'il s'avait pertinemment se que le professeur allait leur dire :

-Les résultats scolaires de Shaolan sont très satisfaisants, c'est un bon élève, qui écoute et travaille en classe. Mais, il semble avoir quelque difficulté à se mêler …

Pas la peine de finir. Soudain le jeune homme dérangea Yelan :

-Mom, je vais au toilette je reviens, bientôt.

Sakura et son père, s'arrêtèrent devant les toilettes où l'homme disparu derrière la porte. La jeune fille s'accosta sur le mur, pensant à ce que son professeur allait dire sur elle. Cela ne fessait pas très longtemps qu'elle avait changé d'école. Soudain, elle entendit des pas, un peu stresser, elle fixa le couloir. Quand apparut comme par enchantement, Shaolan. Elle lui souria, tout en le saluant :

-Salut, lui répondit-il avec un maigre sourire. Alors où est-on père?

Elle pointe la porte des hommes.

-Je comprends.

-Et toi, où sont tes parents, je voudrais bien les rencontrer.

-En fait, c'est seulement ma mère qui est là.

-oh… Ton père travaillait?

-Non, en fait… il est mort quand j'étais très jeune.

-ooooooohhhhhhhh, je suis désolé… moi aussi, j'ai seulement un parent.

-Ah, oui?

-On devrait les faire rencontrer…et peut-être que on finira demi-frère, demi-sœur, ria-t'elle.

chose parterre, il le prit. C'était un portefeuille. Shaolan regarda autour de lui, mais il n'y avait personne.

Au même moment son père sortit des toilettes. Il fut surprit de voir Shaolan. Les deux garçons se serrèrent la main. Puis ils se quittèrent. Shaolan entra dans la salle de bain des hommes. Tout de suite, il remarqua à quelque mètre sur le plancher un portefeuille. Il enfuit le portefeuille au fond de sa poche arrière et retourna dans la file. Il chercha Yelan des yeux, mais elle semblait n'être plus là. Shaolan voit l'un de ses professeurs et lui demande s'il a vu sa mère. Assez près d'eux, Toya entend quelque chose qui retient son attention… Yelan… Il tente de voir qui aurait pu prononcer se nom familier. Soudain, il voit Shaolan, et se demander si…

-Sakura, quel est le nom de famille de Shaolan déjà…

-Euh… je n'en sais rien, je vais lui demanderait.

Shaolan sortit dehors et s'assit sur un banc. Puis, il sentit quelque chose… le porte feuille, curieux il le sortit et l'examina. Puis décida finalement de l'ouvrir, la première chose qui lui sautait au yeux c'était les nombreux billets d'argents. Cet homme, devait traîner au moins 10 000 yens (un peu moins de 100 dollars) sur lui. Le jeune homme sortit une carte de crédit qu'il reconnue tout de suite, c'était celle que l'homme avait utilisé dans le restaurant. Toya Kinomoto… comme Sakura. Alors se portefeuille appartenant à son père!

-Sakura, tu veux quelque chose à boire?

-Ouais.

L'homme lui sourit, mais remarqua bien vite l'absence de son portefeuille.

-Merde!

Il sortit violant de la file…

Shaolan entra dans l'école, quand Sakura se tourna et avança vers lui…

-Sakura! Où est ton père?

-Je sais pas, il est partit en courant… et toi, tu es tout seul?

-On dirait que oui.

Sakura décida de retourner à l'accueil. Là elle y trouver son père parlant à la secrétaire :

-…il est noir.

-Papa.

Il se tourna vers elle.

-Sakura, tu n'aurais pas vu mon portefeuille?

Shaolan passa sa main dans ses cheveux chocolat, il avait parcourut toute l'école, il était maintenant sur le toit. Il ne savait trop se qu'il faisait là, mais il était bien. Il se souvient soudain du portefeuille qu'il aurait pu donner à Sakura.

-Un portefeuille noir…

Toya et Sakura se retournèrent, et virent…

-Arashi, dit Sakura.

-Je crois, je l'ai vue, dehors...

Shaolan, se rassit et ouvrit une nouvelle fois, mais soudain les cartes tombèrent parterre. Il les ramassa, en tentant de replacer le tout comme avant, quand soudain une carte attira son œil. Il était écrit… _Keitaro _Lee. Il se leva, marchant un peu, et remit la carte. Puis en tira, une autre au hasard… Keitaro Lee.

-Oh non!

Soudain la porte derrière lui ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Il se retourna devant le père de Sakura et celle-ci.

-Shaolan, souffla Sakura.

Shaolan regarda l'homme.

-Bonsoir papa.

à suivre...

* * *

Enfin fini! C'était assez long, mais je ne vais pas abandonner... C'est juste que l'histoire n'est pas du tout fini pis que je suis déja au chapitre 7... si vous avez une solution pour moi, parce que là je sais pu quoi faire. :) 

Merci à SiaAhn Sacham, Tenshi, laura, tiffa 148 et LicyLie, pour les reviews.


	8. Family Lee

**La fille de mon père**

**Chapitre 8: Family Lee  
**

Shaolan entra dans l'appartement, l'une de ses sœurs vient le voire, mais quand elle vit Sakura entrer, elle ne pu s'empêché d'hurler de surprise :

-Shaolan à ramener une fille…

Le garçon vient rapidement à l'oreille de sa sœur lui murmurer :

-C'est pas le moment!

Trop tard, les autres sœurs étaient venu voire se qu'elles pensaient pour la petite amie de Shaolan, mais elle tombèrent sûre Keitaro.

-Wow, les filles comme vous avez grandit!

-Papa, souffla Mariko.

L'homme s'avança et scrutait la pièce des yeux, avec un petit sourire. Les filles le regardaient attentivement, comme s'il était un fantôme, pendant qu'il trouvant place dans le sofa. Shaolan, lui regardait Sakura, qui avait la tête baisser de savait pas trop quoi croire. Et finalement Yelan…

-Flash back-

-Bonsoir papa…

Les yeux de Sakura et Keitaro grossir, et soudainement on entendit des pas derrière qui c'était arrêter. Tous se retournèrent vers Yelan… et celle-ci revit enfin son mari qu'elle avait perdu depuis au moins 16 ans.

-fin du flash-

Elle aussi avait la tête basse, elle regarda ses enfants, inspectant leur réaction. Car en fait, cela lui faisait plus mal de voir ses enfants supporter cette scène qu'à elle. À vrai dire, cette scène, elle avait passer sa vie à la vivre…

Yelan s'approcha de Sakura :

-Tu peux aller t'asseoir.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, et lui fit un petit sourire. Elle alla s'asseoir à coté de Keitaro. Elle tentait de prendre le moins de place possible. Yelan s'assit dans un fauteuil.

-Quel est ton nom, demanda t'elle à la jeune fille.

-Sakura.

-Je suis ravie de te rencontrer Sakura, tu peux m'appeler Yelan.

Shaolan s'avança vers la jeune fille et lui demanda :

-Veux-tu boire quelque chose?

Évidemment leur but était de mettre Sakura allése et elle s'en rendit bien compte, et en était vraiment toucher.

-Non, merci, dit t'elle avec un sourire.

-Moi, je prendrais une bière, dit Keitaro au jeune homme assez offusqué de se faire prendre pour un esclave.

-Nous n'en avons pas, dit l'une de ses sœurs, en voyant Shaolan prêt à lui sauter au cou.

-Bon, on va aller dans notre chambre, Yelan, dit Mariko.

-C'est une bonne idée, moi et Yelan nous avons beaucoup à nos dire, dit le père de Sakura.

Les quatre filles et notre héro regardèrent leur père, tous avec une tel fureur qu'ils refoulaient… qu'ils refoulaient tellement loin qu'il fallut un certain temps avant qu'ils repartent. Sakura sentait se froid, ce n'était pas réconfortant. Ils détestaient tous Keitaro, mais elle était la seule à souffrir de cette haine. Shaolan jeta un regard sur elle, il se sentait mal de voire cette jeune fille aussi mal, car au fond c'était sa faute, c'est lui qui avait ramener son père chez eux. Il retourna dans sa chambre, s'allongea sur le lit. Il tentait de penser… de se détendre… mais, il ne savait pas… il avait envie d'écrire. Il fouilla dans son sac d'école et en sortit une feuille de papier, un crayon et s'exécuta :

-Chez Sakura,

Je suis…

C'est ridicule, se dit-il.

Pendant, son sommeil Shaolan se réveilla… il s'était endormi. Il sortit de sa chambre et vit premièrement Sakura endormit sur le coin d'un divan avec une couverture sur le dos et sur le deuxième, son… son… Keitaro. Soudain, il entendit quelque chose venant de la cuisine, il s'approcha et vit ses sœurs assises qui discutaient. L'une d'elle eu le saut en le voyant.

-Shao, c'est toi j'avais peur que sa soit, Keitaro.

Il s'assit sur le comptoir.

-Vous ne dormez plus?

-On n'arrivait pas à dormir, dit l'une d'elle.

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'il vient nous voire après 16 ans d'absence, dit Mariko.

-Et l'autre (Sakura), c'est sa fille… alors il a laisser maman pour une autre femme, dit une autre.

-Alors, elle est où cette femme là, demanda Mariko.

-J'espère juste que Yelan n'a pas l'intention de revenir avec lui, dit une autre.

-Je ne le supporterais pas… Shao, la fille est dans ta classe.

-Ouais!

-Alors, sa se peut très bien qu'il est trompé maman, dit Mariko.

-Vous croyez que maman va encore sortir avec Mikio, si Keitaro est revenu, dit la plus vieille.

-Quoi? C'est qui ce Mikio, s'écria Shaolan.

Ses sœurs sourirent un peu.

-Yelan est sortir avec lui, c'est un collègue de travail.

-Quoi?

-Mais, c'est évident qu'elle ne t'en a pas parlé.

-Maman voyait quelqu'un? Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit, demanda Shaolan.

-Je vois mal maman dire à son fil qu'elle s'envois en l'air avec un homme, dit Mariko sous les petits rires des sœurs.

-T'était obligé d'être si direct, je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder maman. Dit Shaolan sous le rire grandissant de ses sœurs.

-Tu ne pensais pas vraiment que maman n'avait pas couché avec quelqu'un après papa, dit Mariko.

-Ok, je crois que j'ai compris, je ne veux pas en savoir plus, vous étes dégoûtante, dit Shaolan.

-Avant d'être ta petite maman, elle est une femme…

-Sa, je veux pas savoir.

-Et en plus pour te faire elle à du faire l'amour pas mal de fois…

-C'est assez, dit-il un peu souriant, mais son sourire s'effaca. Surtout que la vous parler aussi de Keitaro.

Elles se tues un moment avant que l'une dise :

-Bon il faudrait aller se coucher, on travaille touts demain.

Les jeunes femmes se couchèrent dans la chambre de leur frère, qui écouta toute les inquiétudes face au retour de leur père. Puis il finit la discution en disant:

-Vous êtes vraiment les plus dégoutantes soeurs, mais je suis content que vous soyez là.

Elles se serrèrent dans leur bras, malgré ses nombreuses rétissence. Notre héro s'endormit finalement dans le dos d'une de ses sœurs. Le lendemain, Keitaro essayait tant bien que mal de parler à ses enfants qui s'enfuit un après l'autre au travail. Finalement il déciderait de se parler au souper. Sakura, elle passa la journée dans l'appartement cessez seul. Son père avait ramener toute leur affaire chez Yelan. Il va tenter d'influencer celle-ci pour se faire héberger. C'était la première fois, que Sakura voyait la famille de Shaolan et malheureusement, elle regrettait d'avoir rencontrer ce jeune homme aux yeux chocolat.

Pour attiser le malheur des enfants Lee, tous assit à leur place autour de la table, le souper commenca. Leur père était assit à côté de Sakura qui elle était assise à côté de Mariko, Shaolan et Yelan était au extrémiter et les trois autre sœurs assise devant leur papa.

-C'est dingue comme vous avez grandit les filles…

À se moment, on aurait dit que toutes les filles Lee, eurent au frissons dans le dos.

-Et ta fille, elle vient d'où, demanda l'une des sœurs froidement.

-Sakura est la fille de mon ancien patron... Mais, se que j'ignorais c'est qu'il faisait des petits magouilles pour avoir de l'argent… en fait, il ne manquait pas du tout d'argent, mais c'est toujours pratique d'en avoir. Vous auriez du voir sa maison dans le temps, au moins 2000 fois votre appartement. Finalement, avec ses coup croque, il s'est fait des ennemis et quand ils en ont eu mare… bang, il s'ont assassiné toute la famille. Par chance… ben on s'entend par chance… je devais se jour là, aller remettre des documents à sa maison… j'ai maison vue la maison en feu au loin… je suis entré, mais je n'est vue personne… personne sauf se petit bébé. Je l'ai ramené…

-Et pourquoi, tu n'es pas revenu, demanda l'une des sœurs.

-Il y avait plein de gens, qui voulait encore assassiner, le petit dernier des Kinomoto, c'était trop dangereux…

-Et tu savais que maman était enceinte, demanda Mariko.

-Bien sure que oui, mais je pensais que c'était une autre fille. En vérité tout le monde pensait qu'on attendait une fille… à cause de la radiographie. C'est de la merde ses machines.

Il eut un petit rire en pensant à quelque chose, puis il poursuivit :

-Et dire qu'au début, je croyais que Sakura était un garçon… j'ai été surpris en changeant sa couche la première fois… J'ai cru que j'étais condamné à avoir des filles jusqu'au qu'à la fin de ma vie.

Il posa les yeux sur Shaolan, qui lui restait neutre à toute cette discussion.

-Dire que j'avais un fils tout se temps… il n'a pas l'air trop fluet en plus.

Le souper était perlé de froid, ils se sentaient tous mal alaise, sauf Keitaro qui parlait sans problème racontait comment il avait rencontrer Shaolan la première fois, et posant des questions quelques fois indiscrètes :

-Est-ce que ta finalement couché avec le petit voisin là, Shuji?

C'est question, qui les gênait, même si elle n'avait rien fait…

Ce soir là, le jeune homme était dans sa chambre, il finissait son devoir de math, quand on frappa à sa porte…

-Entre, dit-il.

Sakura poussa la porte et entra. Shaolan, lui sourit maigrement et arrêta son travail. Il se tourna vers elle.

-Salut, dit-elle gêner.

-Sa va, ta pas l'air bien, dit-il pendant que Sakura s'assit sur le lit.

-… sa fait drôle…on ne s'ait rendu compte de rien.

Petit silence…

-Est-ce que tu crois que ta mère et Keitaro, vont tenter de revenir ensemble…

-Je n'aimerais pas ça, mais si sa peut rendre ma mère heureuse… pourquoi tu me demande sa?

-Parce que je ne veux pas qu'ils reviennent ensemble!

-… toi qui disait que l'on pourrait être demi-frère…

-Je ne le pensais pas, dit-elle avec la tête basse.

Shaolan le remarqua s'assit sur le lit près d'elle.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'ils retournent ensemble?

Elle leva la tête vers lui, les yeux retenant les larmes, un peu tremblante.

-Parce que… Je l'aime!

À suivre…

* * *

Ala la... si sa c'est pas un bon chapitre... Shakeapeare peut aller se rhabillé lol!!!! Alors on récapitule... Keitaro est le père de Sakura, qui elle l'aime... mais, est-ce réciproque??? Est-ce que Keitaro aime Yelan??? Et Shaolan, où il se situe la dedans??? Toute ses réponse dans le prochain chapitre de LA FILLE DE MON PÈRE...

-ShaolanLee-

Merci à **SiaAhn Sacham** et **Laura** pour les Review.


	9. Keitaro's heart

**La fille de mon père**

**Chapitre 9: Keitaro heart's**

Le ciel nuageux, ses yeux vert sombre… Elle est encore là, à me hanter… c'est elle… Sakura. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs terne, se tourna tranquillement vers lui… Les yeux dérivant dans des pensés, des pensés sombres. Comme si, dans ce monde tout n'était que ténèbre…

Bip...bip…bip…bip

Shao, se réveilla, mijotant encore dans son rêve. Pendant un moment, il si était cru. Ce n'était pas un hasard s'il avait eu se rêve deux fois, soudain une penser lui revient en tête… la penser de Sakura qui lui disait :

-Mon père dit qu'il ni a pas de coïncidence dans se monde, il dit que tout n'est que fatalité.

Il s'habilla, puis quitta sa chambre, aujourd'hui il n'était pas le premier debout, il avança dans la cuisine, pris une pomme et choqua dedans d'un coup… Quand soudain, il sentit une paire de mains lui prendre les fesses. Il se retourna violemment, pour tomber sur l'aîné de ses sœurs.

-C'est quoi, ton problème!!!

-T'a des si belles fesses… si un jour tu arrêtes le sport, je ne te le pardonnerais pas…

-T'es dégueu, tu ni touche plus…

Elle se mit à rire… quand soudain :

-Ouais, personne ne peut résister au charme des Lee… même pas sa propre sœur…

Keitaro qui avait observé toute la scène, avait le sourire aux lèvres. Les deux enfants mal alaises, avaient arrêté leur jeu. Shao prit enfin la parole :

-Bon, je vais y aller…

-Attend au moins Sakura, dit Keitaro.

Celle-ci entendant son nom sortit de la salle de bain et dit énerver:

-Ne t'en fait pas je ne serais pas longue.

Puis elle disparu, Shaolan alla chercher son sac et attendit sur le bord de la porte. Quand soudain, la jeune fille sortit, elle s'avança vers Shaolan. Qui tentait d'éviter son regard. La vision de Sakura lui disant qu'elle aimait Keitaro jouait en boucle dans la tête du héro. Il dit finalement :

-Bon, allons-y.

À se moment, Keitaro s'avança vers sa fille, mit sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa. Les deux bouche-à-bouche dans le hall d'entrer sous les yeux de tout le monde, qui était un peut fâcher de la situation (C'est déjà assez rare a Japon de voire deux personne s'embrasser).

-Bonne journée, souffla t'il

Sakura se tourna vers Shao, toute souriante. Celui-ci ne pouvait pas croire, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que les petites lèvres douces rosées de cette fille avaient pu effleurer celle de son démonique de son père. (J'en met un peu trop mais bon… )

Les deux élèves arrivèrent à l'école, et le fait qu'il soit ensemble eut un impact, surtout au près des Cheer-leader et de notre cher Arashi, dont les dents était étroitement serrer. Sakura et son nouveau frère, s'était entendu pour ne pas dire qu'il était dans la même famille, ils ne voulaient pas avoir la rafale de questions et ils n'étaient pas prêts à l'avouer non plus.

Pendant se temps, dans l'appartement des Lee…

-Qu'est ce que ta fait à cette petite fille?!

-Calme-toi, Yelan, je n'est pas couché avec elle, je ne lui est rien fait, avoua Keitaro.

-Et, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je crois, après t'avoir vue l'embrasser dans l'entré!

-Oh, voyons fait pas ta jalouse, dit l'homme avec un sourire moqueur.

-Pitié Keitaro… tu es partit assez longtemps pour que ta petite personne ne m'intéresse plus.

Il s'approcha d'elle. Son épaisse carrure cacha la femme, qui à cet instant parut plus petite, plus douce, plus vulnérable…

-En es-tu sûr? Dit-il ses lèvres effleurant l'oreille de la dame.

Soudain, Yelan leva son visage, qui affichait un sourire supérieur.

Tu viens de me convaincre, maintenant toi et ta… fille, vous allez vivre ailleurs.

Yelan se dégagea, en le repoussant. Elle s'avança lentement vers l'entré, prit le gilet de Keitaro avant de lui lancer au visage.

-Quand, je reviendrais, je ne veux plus te voire ici…

Dit-elle avant de pousser la porte pour quitter les lieux. Mais à moment, Keitaro vient la retenir par le poignet.

-Attend Yelan, ce n'est pas se que tu crois… je suis venu parce que tu me manquais… moi je ne t'ai jamais oublier, je n'ai jamais voulus je te quitter…

-Il est trop tard.

-Je ne voulais pas… mais je ne voulais pas que vous soyez en danger… et de l'argent je peux vous aidez…

Elle se dégagea de nouveau.

-Je ne veux plus te revoir!

Yelan sortit de appartement, quand elle entendit :

-Je t'aime Yelan!

Elle referma la porte avant se s'accoté sur celle-ci, passant sa main sur son visage.

-Est-ce que Shaolan pourrait venir avec nous?

-oh, sa serait merveilleux, souffla l'une des filles.

-Sakura, si un jour tu réussis à le faire venir avec nous alors je te donne tout les Sushi que tu peux avaler.

-En gros, Saki sa n'arrivera pas et en plus les gars sont trop jaloux ils ne voudront pas.

-Peut-être qu'un jour Shaolan se rendra compte que l'on est fait l'un pour l'autre. Et mon prince charmant viendra me chercher, sur son cheval…

Fantasma la première fille. Et comme les amies à Sakura l'avait prévue Shaolan refusa, et il partit seul. Il retourna cher lui, où il rencontra son père.

-Où est Sakura, demanda l'homme.

-Partit avec des amis à une boutique.

-Et pourquoi tu n'es pas avec elle?

Shaolan ignora sa question comme tout ado se foutait de son père l'aurait fait. Puis il remarqua les valises de Keitaro et Sakura empiler dans le salon.

-Vous partez, demanda le garçon fixant les bagages.

-Ouais, ta mère ne veut plus me voir.

Keitaro s'assit sur le divan, puis son fils s'assit sur un fauteuil

-Enfin, je ne comprends pas encore pourquoi elle a accepté que tu vives ici.

Silence.

-Keitaro, c'est qui Toya Kinomoto?

-La carte de débit, murmura son père, tu l'as lu…

-J'attendais que tu sois seul… Sakura Kinomoto et Toya Kinomoto c'est son père?

-Non, son frère, il est mort lui aussi. J'ai pris grand soin de lui prendre, il y avait au moins 100 mille euro, là dedans.

-On appel ça du vole.

-Je fais des trucs pires que ça dans ma vie, dit-il suivit d'un sourire. Et tu peux bien parler, c'est toi qui as volé mon portefeuille.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement.

Sakura, était avec ses amis dans une Karaoké entrain de chanter Koi no Victory de Morning Muzume avec 2 autres filles.

- Appare Appare

KISU shite GATO

HIT PARADE HIT PARADE

Renai MEDORE…

Puis chez les Lee, les deux hommes continuèrent à discuter.

-Mais, quelque chose cloche dans ton histoire,dit Shaolan.

-Ein, quoi?

-La carte de crédit… la maison des Kinomoto à brûlé et ils sont tous morts… et toi, tu as fouiller dans les décombres et par hasard tu as trouvé une carte, parfaitement intacte, et à laquelle vous connaissez le Nip… dont on a du te la prêter, ou peut-être que tu l'as voler. Ou peut-être que tu l'as fait faire… ou bien c'est toi qui a mit le feu à la maison…

à suivre...

* * *

J'ai finis, j'espère que vous avez aimée! Enfin merci à **Laura**, **LicyLie** et **Elanesse78**, pour les Review... même à Elanesse78, lol, jtem pareil, et c'est parfait. 

-ShaolanLee-


	10. Three Male

**La fille de mon père**

**Chapitre 10: Three Male  
**

-Ça doit être dure, de n'avoir aucun ami, de pouvoir passer une journée sans parler à personne. Et pourtant, tout le monde voudrait aller lui parler, mais personne n'ose… n'ose traverser la ligne qu'il a mit entre lui et le monde. Il ne vit que pour sa famille et son travaille. Cela doit être dure… de porter se fardeau. Peut-être qu'il lui manque quelqu'un, une personne qui l'aime… au fond je suis chanceuse d'avoir Keitaro, je l'aime tant. Je suis sure que si Shaolan pouvait se sentir comme moi quand je voit Keitaro, il serait vraiment heureux… vraiment très heureux… et j'espère que cette personne lui montrera se qu'il manque…

-Tu es assez doué pour un enfant, dit Keitaro le sourire aux lèvres. Pour tout te dire, son père m'avait demander aller la faire pour lui, d'ailleurs c'était une des chose que j'allais lui porter…

-C'est impossible, cette enfant n'est pas née dans les années 50.

-Quoi!!?? Demanda Keitaro visiblement déboussolé.

-La carte de crédit était pour toi… tu l'as seulement faite avec son compte, n'est-ce pas?

-Tu es vraiment doué, dit le père du jeune homme. Tu m'as eu… j'ai pas sauvé Sakura, c'est un serviteur qui l'a promenait dans le parc à se moment-là… Je suis arrivé et il me l'a confié. Mais, une semaine plus tard, j'ai rencontré Nathalie Kinomoto, la mère de Sakura. Elle est rester avec nous, et puisse qu'il nous fallait de l'argent elle c'est débrouiller pour m'avoir cette carte, puis après quelques semaines elle s'est suicidé dans la ruelle...Avoir su j'aurais du prendre une autre carte se jour-là…

Soudain, on sonna à la porte, Shaolan se leva tranquillement et ouvrit la porte. C'était un homme qui semblait avoir l'âge à Keitaro. Il était assez soigné, aux cheveux bruns quelque peu fonce.

-Salut, dit-il, tu dois être Shaolan.

-Oui, et vous êtes…

-Mikio Honda (vous vous rappeler de Mikio, chap 8). Est-ce que Yelan est là?

Keitaro regarda soudain Mikio, il se leva et approche de la scène. Il poussa légèrement le jeune homme puis, il tendit sa main avec l'inconnu.

-Bonjour, je suis Keitaro Lee, je suis le mari de Yelan, mais elle est absente pour le moment…

-mais… c'est impossible, dit Mikio.

-En fait, Mikio, Kei… cet individu est son ex-mari. Vous pouvez l'attendre à l'intérieur.

-Merci.

Shaolan se poussa de la porte, et l'homme entra. Keitaro, mécontent, s'approcha de son fils et lui demanda à voix basse.

-C'est qui, lui?

Shaolan ne répondit dit pas, il se tourna vers lui et lui sourit moqueusement. Puis, le jeune homme, invita Mikio à s'asseoir et lui offrit quelque chose à boire. Puis Il se tourna vers Keitaro :

-Keitaro, il ne serait pas le temps que tu partes? Demanda poliment Shaolan.

-Non, je ne crois pas.

Shaolan regarda son père, neutre, mais au fond il bouillait que Keitaro, un homme qui méprisait totalement, lui réponde aussi hautin. Keitaro un peu satisfait avança vers son rival amoureux, Mikio.

-Alors, vous aimez Yelan?

L'homme un peu mal alaise, se gratta la tête nerveusement. À vrai dire dans sa tête se tenait un véritable combat entre dire qui l'aime se qui était simple et vrai, ou dire une débiliter pour te pas attiré les problèmes.

-Euh, euh… enfin…

Shaolan voyant bien la scène tenta de calmer les choses.

-euh… Mikio, vous travailler avec ma mère je crois?

Sans hésiter, l'homme prit cette chance pour se sauver des griffes de Keitaro.

-Oui c'est ça.

-Et vous avez une famille?

L'homme prit quelque seconde avant de répondre :

-On peut dire que non. Ma femme est morte dans un accident d'auto, et depuis se temps je vis seul.

Shaolan hocha légèrement de la tête, désolé de la réponse car lui aussi avait perdu son père ( (imagé) parce que il faut dire que son père est dans la salle :P). Quand soudain, la porte d'entrer s'ouvrit, et qu'une des sœurs fit entré en criant :

-Salut

Elle se tourna vers les trois hommes (ouais Shaolan est un homme, pis en plus c'est le plus beau des 3 :P), quand elle vit Mikio elle sourit légèrement. Puis soudain, elle se retourna dans la porte d'entrer et cria :

-Mariko, vient voir…

La jeune fille dans l'escalier monta en vitesse. Quand elle arriva à l'appartement et regarda l'invité en souriant. Elles s'approchèrent de lui, Il se leva et ils se firent la bise. Par la suite, une des filles dit :

-Bonjour Mikio, vous avez déjà rencontré notre petit frère.

-Oui, oui.

Soudain, la jeune fille se tourna vers l'autre et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Maman, l'a oublier ici, pauvre petit.

-Il est mignon, en tout cas.

Puis les deux ricanèrent silencieusement.

Les deux filles commencèrent à discuter avec l'homme, leur discutions dura une bonne demi-heure avant que quelque chose les interromps. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas tout se tournèrent pour voir Yelan assez essoufflé. Elle sourit à Mikio.

-Excuse-moi, j'avais complètement oublié.

Mikio étouffa un rire, il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Yelan regarda ses enfants un peu gêner (surtout devant son fils), ignorant totalement son ex-mari.

-Je reviens se soir…

-Pas trop tard, dit Mariko.

Ils ricanèrent.

-C'est d'accord, bonne soirée.

Elle sortit, suivit de son amoureux, puis il ferma la porte… Puis Yelan se tourna vers lui, et l'embrasser timidement. Elle dit doucement :

-Je suis désolé, j'espère qu'il ne ton pas causer trop de problème.

Mariko se jeta à la fenêtre.

-Il était temps! Il est déjà là, merde.

Shaolan fonça les sourcils, pendant que Mariko alla se changer dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme, s'approcha de sa porte et demanda :

-Tu pars encore se soir?

La jeune fille sourit.

-Oui, papa…

-Tu pars encore avec se gars.

-Oui, Shaolan ta pas encore compris que je sors avec lui.

Elle le contourna et s'avança vers la porte.

-Tu ne devrais pas sortir avec lui, dit Shaolan.

-Qu'est que t'en sais, t'tellement jeune, dit-elle en se retournant n'aillant vraiment pas le goût de rire.

Mariko claqua la porte et s'enfuit dans l'escalier. Shaolan s'avança vers la fenêtre et regarda la voiture s'enfuir. Sa sœur s'approcha de lui commençant à lui jouer dans les cheveux, elle dit :

- Ah Shao, tu ne changeras jamais.

Il dégagea la main de sa sœur et partit vers sa chambre, Quand soudain, une voix oublier se fit entendre.

-Tu te prends toujours pour le père de cette famille?

Demanda Keitaro. Shaolan serra les poings et lui répondit froidement :

-Va chercher Sakura, elle doit être au King Jing burger (trop comme nom :P),et trouvez-vous un appartement. Il serait vraiment temps que tu partes (il n'a pas dit : que vous partez :P).

Keitaro se leva, hocha la tête, prit les valises et quitta les lieux. Mais sur son chemin, sans que personne ne sans rend contre il prit une des clés de l'appartement. Déjà dans la tête de se père les plans se tissèrent…

Le soir même, Yelan était au restaurant avec son amoureux, ils riaient, s'amusaient, parlaient, parlaient, parlaient, mais sans le savoir, il était observé. Il était devant la fenêtre, mélancolique en regardait la femme.

Plus tard, dans la nuit, les deux amants étaient en voiture, mais malheureusement pour eux, ils étaient rendus devant l'immeuble de Yelan. Ils échangèrent un baiser, puis Yelan sortit. Elle de dirigea vers la porte, quand Mikio lui dit une dernière phrase.

-Je t'aime Yelan.

Elle se retourna avec un sourire et dit :

-Moi aussi

Il démarra et partit. La femme monta dans son appart, elle se sentait un peu fatigué, elle sera aller se couche. Elle tourna la poignée et fut surpris que la porte ne soit pas barrée. Yelan ouvrit la porte lentement, tout était calme, tout le monde dormait. La femme avança vers sa chambre quand soudain un ombre s'avança vers elle. Cette personne saisit Yelan.

-Ma belle Yelan…

Dit l'ombre avec une voix grave d'homme.

-Keitaro! Que veux-tu?

Il eut un silence inquiétant avant qu'il réponde :

-Te prouver que je t'aime…

à suivre...

* * *

Da da dammm... ( musique stressante) lol : P... j'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé se chap ( il est long et il m'a prit du temps donc...)!!!!!!!!!

-ShaolanLee- ( Who love you :P)

Merci à **Tiffane **( un jour sa arrivera il vont s'embrasser c'est sur... dans quelle histoire il ne s'embrasse pas :P)

,**Elanesse78 **( je te hais :P)(lol)

,**Licylie **( Ouais, Keitaro est est un salot, mais il a pas tuer, mais il faut qu'il lâche Saki !!!!!!:P)

and **Laura **( non, c'est juste une poule mouler :P).


	11. Play With Me

**La fille de mon père**

**Chapitre 11: Play With Me  
**

-Connaissez-vous l'histoire du petit chaperon rouge. Une jeune fille innocente apportant des galettes à sa grand-mère se fait avoir par un loup… Si dans cette histoire, on remplace le Loup par Keitaro et le Petit chaperon rouge par Sakura, histoire est relativement la même… Keitaro veut le Petit chaperon comme repas… et la grand-mère, pourrait être représenté par ma mère, N'oublions pas que la Grand-mère se fait manger avec la petite fille… (Shaolan)

-Ce matin-là, c'était bizarre. L'absence de ma mère, me faisait grimacer mélancoliquement. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause que j'ai rencontré son petit ami, que je me sens bizarre de la savoir ailleurs. Pourtant, il avait l'air d'un bon gars, mais j'avais tellement le désir de la voire ici, dans sa maison avec sa famille, en sécurité. Mariko, non plus n'est pas revenue et cela ne me plaint pas. Peut-être que je m'inquiet trop, pense trop… justement mes sœurs sont entrain d'écouter un spectacle d'une humoriste Japonaise, celle-ci ne cesse de sous-entendre que les hommes sont moins intelligents ou encore qu'il ne pense qu'avec leur… enfin, je suis habitué à entendre se genre de chose, je trouve ça même drôle, et même que j'arrive à oublier que je suis cet chose horrible… cet chose qui me lien à Keitaro.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre, tous se retournèrent vers Sakura, qui avait un gros sourire aux lèvres. Shaolan était assez surpris de la voire (une belle surprise).

-Salut!

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Sakura?

-Quoi, demanda la jeune fille.

Les sœurs regardèrent Saki l'air un peu mal alaise pour elle. Le jeune garçon commença a être très nerveux… les deux seules personnes qui manquait dans cette maison était Yelan et Keitaro. Il revient vers Sakura. Celle-ci avait l'air innocente et regardait Shaolan… Il se sentit soudain comme s'il était seul avec la jeune fille. Il pouvait presque sentir que son corps se réchauffait. Il se reprit vite en lui disant :

-C'est rien… mais où as-tu dormis?

-Chez une amie… Keitaro ne vous a rien dit???

-Non, mais se n'est pas grave.

Elle lui fit un sourire, puis remarquant l'humoriste à la télé vient s'asseoir.

-D'ailleurs, où est Keitaro? Demanda Sakura.

Yelan ouvre les yeux. La femme se sentait bien et reposer. Soudain, elle sentit une main caressant ses cheveux.

-Oh Mikio, pourquoi tu fais ça, je ne pourrais plus me lever maintenant, comme on est bien…

Une pensé traversa son esprit, Mikio n'avait jamais caressé la tête de Yelan de cette façon. Cette façon spéciale, quel reconnaissait et qu'elle aimait.

-Keitaro, souffla t'elle.

On entendit un petit rire. La femme se leva en sursaut rapidement. Elle regarda l'homme sur qui elle était inconsciemment couchée. Elle remarqua la chambre d'hôtel dans la quel elle avait passer la nuit.

-Pourquoi ta fait ça Keitaro?

-Devine…

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa. Quand il se dégagea, il regarde la femme. Celle-ci le fixa puit, soudain elle se jeta sur ses lèvres… Et il l'a bascula lentement sur le lit, tout en prolongeant leur baiser…

Sakura finit par partir avec quelques amis, en fait c'était 3 amies et le petit ami d'une. Ils marchaient quand soudain, ils virent un garçon faire de la courir non loin d'eux. Sakura le reconnut et s'écria :

-Shaolan…

Le jeune homme ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter quand soudain, comme s'il avait vu quelque chose d'effrayant il s'arrêta. Le petit groupe s'avança vers lui. Sakura lui sourit.

-Salut Sakura.

Il posa son regard sur elle quelques secondes. C'est là qu'elle remarqua qu'il ne s'était pour elle… mais pour le chum de sa copine… Ce dernier fixait aussi Shaolan.

-Shaolan Lee, dit-il finalement.

-Yamakazi…

Les deux se sourirent, tranquillement. Quand soudain, Takashi ( Yamakazi), se jeta sur Shaolan, et le serra dans ses bras. Lee surprit ne fit rien, se laissant étreindre, mais quand il réalisa qu'il était dans les bras de Yamakazi, il s'essaya pas de se dégagé. Il sourit timidement.

-Vous vous connaissez? Demanda l'une des filles, qui idolâtrait Shaolan.

À vrai dire cette jeune fille avait les joues toute rouges, en voyant Shaolan dans les bras de l'autre. Les deux garçons se décollèrent et regardèrent les filles.

-Si on se connaît… bien sûr que l'on se connaît, dirent-ils en même temps.

-T'était encore entrain de courir, tu le sais que tu ne me rattraperas jamais, dit Takashi, avec un sourire sadique.

-Ouais, c'est ça! Répondit Shao, les bras croisés, regardait ailleurs. Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-J'allais presque oublier, voici ma petite amie : Chiharu. Elle est jolie hein? Si tu essaye de me la prendre je te tue…

Shaolan s'avança vers la jeune fille et lui tendit la main. Mais sans le vouloir il offrit un sourire charmeur, et la jeune fille sentait tout son corps tremblé, elle lui serra la main nerveusement. À côté d'elle, il y avait Tsurara, qui avait arrêté toutes ses activités cérébrales depuis que Shaolan était près d'elle. Elle avait très hâte d'être la suivante.

Après les présentations, tous insistèrent pour que Shaolan reste s'amuser avec eux. Ils allèrent ensuite se promener, quand soudain Sakura traîna tout le monde dans une salle de jeux vidéo, elle sauta sur un tapis de danse.

-Quelqu'un a de la monnaie? Demanda t'elle.

Yamakazi posa l'argent dans la machine, Sakura prit Shao par le bras et l'amena sur le tapis à coter. Puis elle sélectionna la chanson : Butterfly…

-Non Sakura, je ne sais pas jouer, dit Shaolan.

-Je sais, mais il faut que tu essais… tu es a Basic c'est pas si mal, il faut seulement de tu pose ton pied en même temps que les flèches.

Ay, iyaiyai, Ay, iyaiyai, Ay, iyaiyai,

Where's my samurai

I've been searching for a man

All across Japan

Just to find, to find my samurai

Someone who is strong

But still a little shy

Yes I need, I need my samurai

Shaolan ne n'avait aucun sens du rythme, mais il se ratrappait bien avec sa forme physique, il tapait le plus rapidement possible sur les touches. Pendant que Sakura à Expert, ressemblait à un papillon, toute gracieuse, on aurait dit qu'elle savait les flèches d'avance.

Ay, ay, ay,

I'm your little butterfly

Green, black and blue,

Make the colours in the sky

Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly

Green, black and blue,

Make the colours in the sky

I've been searching in the woods

And high upon the hills

Just to find, to find my samurai

Someone who won't regret

To keep me in his net

Yes I need, I need my samurai

Ay, ay, ay,

I'm your little butterfly

Green, black and blue,

Make the colours in the sky

Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly

Green, black and blue,

Make the colours in the sky

A pour Sakura et C pour Shaolan.

-C'est pas mal Shao…

Ensuite ils allèrent jouer au hockey sur table. Aujourd'hui c'était un jour spécial pour Sakura, Shaolan venait de participe et en plus il souriait et riait. Elle trouvait ça très mignon, comme un enfant qui se fait des amis.

Après cette sortit, Sakura et Shaolan partir ensemble vers leur maison.

-Alors, tu t'es amusé, demanda Sakura.

-Ouais ouais, c'était pas trop nul.

-Aller, avoue que c'était géniale, tout le monde était content de te voir… Dit Saki, puis soudain elle se mit devant lui. La prochaine fois, est-ce que tu vas venir?

-… je sais pas, ça dépend, dit-il en continuant ton chemin.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'appartement, Shaolan ouvrit la porte. Les deux s'arrêtèrent soudain… devant eux Keitaro et Yelan qui s'embrassaient dans la cuisine. Yelan en les voyant se décrocha.

-Shaolan?! Je…

Sakura s'enfuit dans l'escalier, Shaolan ferma la porte violemment et partant rattraper la fille. Elle allait sortir de l'immeuble quand soudain il attrapa son poignet. Sans se défendre, elle atterrit sur le torse de Shaolan, qui la serra dans ses bras. Pendant qu'elle pleurait doucement…

à suivre...

* * *

Oh la la pauvre ptit Saki... Aller donner moi quelque Review, sa va me ferait super plaisir... à la prochaine!!!

-ShaolanLee-

Merci à **LicyLie** et **Laura **pour les Reviews.


	12. Nightmare

**La fille de mon père**

**Chapitre 12: Nightmare**

Daite Daite Daite, Senorita. (serre-moi, serre-moi Senorita)

-Au début, c'était une penser au songe.

tsuyoku tsuyoku tsuyoku hanasanai de (Ne me rejette pas)

-…par la suite sa à prit une autre forme. Par écrit, sur une de papier…une autre, une…

Naite, Naite, Naite Senorita (pleure, pleure, pleure Senorita)

-En voyant Sakura, comme sa je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher…

Ore no, Ore no, Ore no mune de zutto (Contre moi et pour toujours)

-… Il fallait que j'écrive cette chose.

-Je nous vois encore, dans le salon, mes sœurs, moi et Sakura. Ma mère tentait de nous expliquer la situation. Mes sœurs, n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord, mais semblaient dire que si cela fessait le bonheur de leur maman chérit, tout allait bien. Mais Sakura, elle semblait vraiment en colère, triste et interrogative. Je sentais son esprit s'entremêlé de questions. Je l'aurais très bien vu fondre en larme devant nous dans sur le sofa.

Il est 10h du soir. Shaolan était dans sa chambre toute noire. La lumière de la lune de la fenêtre adjacente, éclairait le jeune homme étendu sur le lit. Soudain la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, il se redressa rapidement. Une ombre pénétra dans la chambre, et referma la porte.

-Shaolan??!!…

-Ici… Fait attention au lit.

Il lui tendit sa main, à la jeune fille et l'apporta jusqu'à lui.

-Qu'est qu'il y a?

-… Je me sentais juste très seul depuis que Keitaro dors… ne dors plus dans le salon.

Sakura posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, en tombant dans les yeux de Shaolan. Ce dernier, se sentit bizarre… Il se demanda : pourquoi quand il était avec elle, il se sentait comme sa, cela n'arriva avec ses sœurs. Sakura ferma les yeux, et finit par s'endormir. Shaolan, lui ne cessait de la regarder, chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il les rouvrait pour voir si Saki était correcte. Finalement, il finit par trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain, Sakura ouvrit les yeux, tout de suite, elle vit à quelques centimètres de sa figure, Shaolan. Elle sourit un peu, se demandant surtout pourquoi il la fixait. Soudain elle remarqua qu'elle avait dormit sur le bras du garçon. Elle souleva sa tête rapidement.

-Merci, dit Shaolan avec un petit sourire.

Les deux se levèrent rapidement et sortirent de la chambre. Mariko était en train de boire dans la pente de lait, quand elle vu les deux gens. Elle tentait de dissimuler la pente quand elle se rendit compte que Sakura et Shaolan avait dormit ensemble.

-Oh… Shaolan, t'es vraiment dégoûtant.

Sakura a ses mots resta paralyser. Elle répondit rapide :

-Non, se n'est pas se que tu crois, je…

Shaolan avait avancer jusqu'à sa sœur, il prit la pente de lait et bu. Mariko, arrêta rapidement Sakura.

-Non, je sais très bien… c'était une blague… en fait, je crois que mon frère va rester puceau toute sa vit, dit Mariko en tirant la langue.

Shaolan la regarda, avec un petit sourire.

Après l'école et l'entraînement de cheer, Sakura quitta avec ses amis dans un restaurant, ils s'amusèrent bien. Sakura se leva soudainement et alla à la salle de bain. En entrait, elle vit son reflet dans le grand miroir. Elle commença à examiner de plus prêt. Soudain, son visage changea comme si elle trouvait cette image dégoûtante. Saki commença modeler son visage en murmurant :

-Je suis affreuse… je suis laide…

Soudain elle recula d'un pas pour observer son corps. Elle dévisagea le miroir… puis son regard tomba sur le bol de toilette. Finalement, elle se reprit :

-Je ne peux pas faire sa, voyons Sakura… il fut que je quitte cette salle de bain.

Elle poussa la porte, lorsqu'elle fonça sur une serveuse. Celle-ci la dévisagea, en la regardant de haut en bas… Sakura s'enfuit dans les toilettes.

Shaolan était dans sa chambre, il observait les murs, pensif :

-Est-ce que j'ai déjà été amoureux?...

à suivre…

* * *

sorry (gomen) C'est vraiment un court chapitre mais au moin vous avez une suite... et puis sa fait un long moment que je n'ai pas écrit mais je n'ai plus vraiment de temp :P ... je vais tenter de me donner plus :P... tk je vais tenter de faire un autre chapitre de Devil Beside U pour ceux qui la lise :P 

-ShaolanLee-

Merci à **elanesse78, Lilichoco, Laura **et **LicyLie **pour les review... ILY


	13. Taste of Night

**La fille de mon père**

**Chapitre 13: Taste of Night**

Sa fait longtemp donc ceux qui veulent se raffraichir la mémoire allez voir en bas

L'eau coulant sur la tête de Sakura, enlevant le bulle de shampooing sur son passage. Elle plaqua ensuite sa tête sur les carreaux de la douche, regardant vers le haut.

-Je suis tellement nul… j'ai même pas pu le faire…À quoi, je pensait encore…

Elle éteint l'eau, mit une serviette autour de sa taille et sortit de la douche. Soudain la porte de sa salle de bain s'ouvrit. Shaolan entra brusquement. Sakura remonta sa serviette jusqu'à son menton. Shaolan Prit sa brosse à dent et commença a faire c'est petite affaire.

-Shaolan!!!

-Attend je fais juste me brosser les dents, dit-il la bouche pleine de mousse.

-Shaolan!!!

Il cracha et se tourna vers elle.

-Quoi?!?!...

Il venait de remarqué que Sakura était très mal-à-l'aise. Le jeune homme la regarda de haut en bas, rougissant un peu de fait qu'elle ne portait qu'une

-Je suis désolé, j'avais pas pensé… Je m'en vais.

Il sortit, Sakura se sentait un peu bizarre. Elle ne savait pas trop si c'était normal ou si c'était une gaffe.

Quand Sakura eu fini de se préparé, elle sortit de la salle de bain. Là, elle vit Shaolan qui pliait des vêtements. Elle s'assit sur la chaise devant lui.

-Sa t'arrive souvent d'entrer dans les salles de bains occupé.

-Ouais…

-Tu savais que la porte était barrée.

-Ouais, mais c'était pressent, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Souvent, Shaolan sortit un strig de son panier. Il le plia comme si rien n'était, tendit que Sakura resta les yeux gros.

-Non, mais tu n'a pas honte, de toucher à mes sous-vêtements, pervers.

-Hein… quoi, ça, c'est a toi.

Elle lui prit des mains, et le cacha immédiatement. Une légère rougeur s'installa sur ses joues.

-Sakura, t'as pas besoin de faire ça, touts les trucs de filles que tu peux imaginer je les ai déjà vu. En plus, mes sœurs aiment bien se promener en serviette dans la maison.

Sakura rougit un peu plus.

-OK, sa va, j'ai compris… Hey, je peux te demander quelque chose?

-…Quoi?

-Ben… il faut que tu me répondes Oui, avant!

-Je peux pas faire ça… aller demande.

-Se soir, je vais à une petite fête chez un ami, et je voulais que …

-Non, dit rapidement.

-Tu ne sais même, se que j'allais te demander…

-Je n'irais pas avec toi.

-Mais…

Il lui sourit maigrement et partit avec le panier de linge.

-Shao… rien qu'une fois.

Shaolan ne l'écouta pas et partit. Sakura prit un morceau de papier et écrit sur celui-ci. Elle le mit ensuite dans le manteau de Shaolan. Elle prit ensuite sa veste et sortit.

Pendant l'heure du souper, les Lee remarquèrent que Sakura n'était pas encore rentré. Elle n'avait même pas téléphoné. Soudain, Yelan dit :

-Elle ne serait pas aller à cette fête.

-J'espère que non, je lui avais bien dit de ne pas y aller, dit Keitaro.

-Attendez je reviens, dit Shaolan.

Il quitta l'appartement avec son manteau. Un papier glissa de sa poche, mais malheureusement, il ne le remarqua pas. Shaolan ne savait même pas où était cette fête, il accourut jusqu'à chez Kana, l'amie de Sakura. C'est sa petite sœur qui vient répondre, quand elle vue le vue, Shaolan crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. La jeune fille le regarda avec un grand sourire, mais malheureusement, elle ne savait pas où se trouve sa soeur. Il essaya plusieurs maisons, mais il semblait que personne ne savait où était la fête, ou qu'il était absent. Au bout d'une heure, il était désespéré. Il retourna dans l'appartement. Il avait faim! Et dire qu'il pourrait manger avec sa famille, mais il devait trouver Sakura. Il trouva bizarre le fait que Sakura soit partit comme ça, en ignorant l'interdisions de Keitaro, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il entra dans l'appartenant en annonçant qu'il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Il se prit une pomme sur la table et croqua dedans. Keitaro, prit son manteau, pour aller la chercher par lui-même.

-Non, Keitaro, je vais aller la chercher, dit Shaolan.

Mais soudain, les deux hommes remarquèrent le petit papier parterre. Shaolan se pencha et le lut. Le papier lui échappa des mains, il leva la tête pendant quelques secondes, et fonça ensuite vers la porte, en criant : Je vais la chercher.

Son père prit le papier où on pouvait y lire : Shao, si tu changes d'avis, 530 Tsumata.

Shaolan attirait beaucoup l'attention dans les rues, mais il courait tellement vite que personne n'aurait pu dire qui c'était. Il courait de toutes ses forces. Il s'avait que Sakura était à cet instant, trop loin de lui. Le jeune homme soudain, perdit pied, et tomba douloureusement sur son genou et son bras gauche. Malgré le mal Shaolan recommença à marche et à courir, mais rapidement il n'en pouvait plus. Shaolan marcha en silence avec un léger boitement, dans les rues désertes et noir. À chaque pas qu'il fessait il se rapprochait d'elle.

Sakura était dans la salle de bain, elle était assise sur le bol, la tête sur ses cuisses. Elle se regarda ensuite dans le miroir à côté d'elle et dit à voix basse :

-Tu fais pitié, ma pauvre Saki. (vraiment, typiquement moi :P)T'a trop bu.

Le froid commence à prendre Shaolan, qui marche péniblement vers la maison.

Elles la trouvèrent étendu sur les carreaux de la salle de bain. Ces amies la relève. De grosses larmes reluisaient sur son visage. Les jeunes femmes transportèrent Sakura dans une chambre et l'étendit sur le lit.

-Sa va Sakura?

-…

-Elle fait un Bad.

-Quoi?

-Quand quelqu'un est soul, il peut soit se sentir bien soit se sentir mal si il l'est lui-même à l'intérieur.

-Elle peut pas rentré comme ça, ces parents nous laisserons pu la voir.

-…

-Sakura, dit-nous se qui ne va pas.

-Elle doit encore penser à Keitaro.

-En tout cas, moi j'ai pas envie de me faire chier avec ça, je ne suis pas venu pour entendre des problèmes j'en n'ai assez. Je veux faire la fête, tu viens?

-On peut la laisser.

-Ben oui.

Elles descendirent pendant que Sakura était en petit boule dans une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais sa lui était égale. Elle était tellement triste. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, mais la jeune ne se leva même pas pour regarder qui s'était. La porte se referma.

-Sakura? C'est Chie qui m'a dit où tu étais. Sa va?

-…

Il s'approcha et se coucha à côté d'elle. Sakura avait le dos tourner à lui, il passa un bras autour d'elle et la pressa contre lui.

-Tu es tellement belle Saki.

Il l'a coucha sur le dos et déposa ses lèvres sur les siens.

-Ne t'en fait pas. Temps que je suis avec toi, ton Ex, ne te tortura pas.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Saki, mais le garçon la sécha. Soudain, La jeune fille commença à caresser le visage de son amant. Celui-ci déplaça ses mains vers les anches de sa compagne.

-Tu es d'accord, si on le fait.

Elle fit signe que oui. Le garçon retira son gilet, et commença à embrasser Sakura. Il parcourut le corps de la jeune fille avec ses mains, pendant qu'elle se laissa faire. Elle sentait qu'elle n'avait plus de contrôle. Le jeune homme commença à retire le gilet de Sakura, puis fixa un moment la poitrine de la fille, encore emprisonné dans un soutien-gorge. Il recommença à embrasser Sakura, pendant que ses mains commençaient à retirer son propre pantalon. Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Une ombre s'en vient, le jeune homme arrêta ses activités pour observer l'ombre. Soudain il l'a reconnut…

-C'est toi, Sakura, dit l'ombre.

-Lee, Sakura est occupé trouve toi s'en une autre.

Shaolan se tourna vers lui et lui mit son poing en pleine figure. Par la suite, il s'approcha du Saki, la releva et l'examina.

-Sa va Saki?

-…

-Saki?

Il posa ses mains sur le petit visage endormit de Sakura. À ce moment, Shaolan se sentit faible… faible de ne pouvoir aide sa… sa… sa sœur. Il prit son courage à deux mains… il prit le chandail de la jeune fille parterre et le mit à la propriétaire.

-Pour qui tu te prends Shaolan? Dégage de ma maison, avant que je me fâche. Dit le jeune garçon blesser.

Shaolan regardait celui-ci d'un mauvais œil. Il prit la main de Sakura et vient près du jeune homme.

-T'es vraiment qu'une merde, ARASHI,dit Shaolan.

Ils quittèrent chambre, les amies de Sakura regardèrent le couple quitta la maison.

-Shaolan, tu ne voudrais pas rester un peu?

-Non, merci.

Les deux marchèrent dans la nuit. Quand ils furent assez loin de la maison, Shaolan s'effondra en pleine rue, Sakura s'assit à côté de lui et le regarda.

-Shaolan, ta jambe.

-Ouais, je sais, dit en voyant le sang trempé son jean.

Il se leva soudainement.

- Shaolan, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

-Il faut que l'on se rende à la maison.

-Il est quelle heure?

-9 heure et demi.

Shaolan retira son manteau et le déposa sur les épaules de Sakura.

-Mais, Shao…

-C'est correct.

Ils continuèrent comme ça un bon moment pendant lequel Sakura avait vomit dans un buisson. Quand soudain, on entendit un coup de tonnerre, et la pluie tombe sur leur tête. Shaolan prit la main de sa compagne et ils allèrent sous un viaduc. Mais, ils étaient déjà trempés. Ils s'assirent. Sakura déposa le manteau sur les épaules de son frère, et s'assit entre les jambes du garçon. Elle prit les bras de Shaolan et les entourèrent autour d'elle.

-Tu as froid? Demanda Shaolan.

-Un peu.

Il referma des bras un peu plus sur la jeune fille, pour la réchauffer. Elle déposa sa tête sur le torse du garçon.

-Tu sais, Shao. Quand j'étais soule, je me rappelle avoir pleurer… je pleurais surtout pour Keitaro. Mais à un moment, je ne pensais plus à Keitaro et je pleurais toujours. Je pense que ces larmes étaient parce que j'aurais aimé que tu sois là. Être là, pour me consoler. J'avais besoin de ton visage.

-…Dit donc est-ce que tu es encore soule ou…

-T'es bête…

-… Tu sais, aujourd'hui tu m'as vraiment fait peur, j'avais peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

-T'es vraiment un frère toi, dit Sakura en souriant.

-Ouais, mais il faut dire que t'as eu chaud… On dirait que j'ai perdu mes quatre sœurs, je n'ai plus de contrôle sur elle, j'ai tout le temps peur qu'elle tombe sur un mauvais type ou encore qu'elle se fasse brisé le cœur. Mais, c'est sure que en t'en que petit frère je n'ai rien à dire sur leur relation amoureuse. Alors, je veux vraiment te protéger au maximum.

-Tu sais que tu es encore le petit frère, tu es née en juillet et je suis née en avril, ricana la jeune fille.

-Quelque fois je ne te vois pas comme un sœur.

-…

-…

* * *

Je sais sa fait longtemp que j'ai pas écris, lancé moi des pierres si vous voulez, mais je vous ai écrit un long et beau chapitre. 

**Pour ceux qui ne se rapelle pas trop où était rendu l'histoire lisez ceci:** Shaolan vit avec sa mère et ses 4 soeurs dans un appartement, un jour leur père qui l'es a abandonner revien avec une jeune fille Sakura. Sakura est folle amoureuse de Keitaro ( le papa), mais celui-ci redevient l'amoureuse de Yelan (la maman). Des liens commence à se tiser entre Saki et Shao. À la fin du chapitre précédent, Sakura se trouvait moque et voulait se faire vomir, pendant que Shaolan se demandait s'il avait déjà été amoureux.

-ShaolanLee-

Merci à **lilichoco**, **Tiffane** et **laura **pour les Review. Don't forget to give me a review, just for talk if you like it. ( maudit chu bonne en anglais : P)


	14. Return, Love and Forget the past

**La fille de mon père**

**Chapitre**** 14: Return, Love and Forget the past. **

Ils arrivèrent tard dans la nuit, ils étaient encore légèrement trempés, ils grelottaient. Shaolan avait une tel faim, et de plus sa jambe le fessait souffrir. Sakura, elle avait peur de son père, de recevoir sa colère… mais pour l'instant, il fallait dormir.

-Je peux venir avec toi?

Shaolan fit signe que oui, et les deux s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, leurs paupières se fermèrent facilement sous la fatigue. Sans le remarquer, Shaolan passa un bras protecteur sur Sakura, qui elle posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Shaolan.

À 7 heure, la porte de la… leur… chambre s'ouvrit, et Keitaro vient. Il arracha sa fille, au bras de Shaolan.

-Sakura… Sakura, où tu étais? Pourquoi tu es partit? Quand tu es rentrer?...

Elle ne pouvait même pas encore ouvrir les yeux qu'on lui demandant tant de questions. Keitaro était vraiment énerver. Yelan vient dans le cadre de porte de dit :

-Laisse-les dormir! Ils sont arrivés tard hier.

-Ouais…

-Dit-toi qu'elle est en sécurité, maintenant.

Il déposa Sakura sur l'oreiller, il retourna encore voir Yelan, en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils jetèrent un dernier regard vers les deux enfants plus quittèrent la pièce. Machinalement le bras de Shao se glissa sur Saki.

-Tu vas avoir des problèmes, dit le jeune homme.

-Peut-être, mais la je suis bien.

Ils se rendormir…

Shaolan entendait Sakura se faire chicaner. Il aurait voulut aller l'aider, mais on lui avait interdit. Alors lui resta là, sur sa chaise, avec se poème sur le bout des lèvres.

-Naite naite naite senorita ( Pleure pleure pleure senorita)

Ore no ore no ore no mune de zutto ( Sur ma, sur ma, sur ma, poitrine pour toujours)

Hitori de gaman shinaide soba ni oide yo (Ne garde pas sa pour toi, viens près de moi)

Nemure nemure nemure senorita ( Dors dors dors Senorita)

Ore no, ore no, ore no mune de zutto

Kon ya mo kitto yume no naka jirettai no yo (Ce soir aussi, dans mes rêve tu seras vexante)

Finalement, Sakura fut privé de sortit pendant deux semaines. Apparemment, l'homme que Sakura aime ne l'a comprend pas... Le soir, Yelan et Keitaro sont allé manger au restaurant. Sakura resta enfuit dans les plis du sofa, le regard distant, elle pensait. Shaolan n'osa pas la déranger. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Shaolan alla répondre, mais avant qu'il n'est pu dire quoi que se sont son corps se bloqua.

-Salut Shaolan, ta mère est là? Dit Mikio en entrant dans l'appartement.

Sakura se retourna violemment en entendant la voix.

-Ah, Sakura est là, tu vis ici ou… Je peux savoir se que ne va pas, dit-il en remarquant l'énorme malaise.

-En fait Mikio, c'est une longue histoire, mais Yelan n'est pas ici, elle est sortit. Mais tu peux toujours l'attendre ici, si tu veux.

-Bon d'accord, mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

Mikio leur raconta son voyage d'affaire qui l'avait séparé de Yelan pendant une semaine. Il était revenu un peu plus tôt pour la revoir. Le moment attendu arrive, Yelan et Keitaro rentrèrent à la maison. Mikio ne connaissait pas l'histoire deux amants, il s'élança vers la femme qui aime et l'étreint…

-Shaolan, Sakura, aller dans la chambre, dit Keitaro.

Les deux adolescents se levèrent et quittèrent les adultes, un peu offusqué que Keitaro leur donne des ordres… Finalement, Mikio c'était fait largué. Les deux jeunes gens écoutaient la conversation coucher sur le lit.

-C'est dommage que sa soit Mikio qui souffre. Il est tellement gentil, attentionner, intelligent… enfin il est mieux que Keitaro, s'exclama Saki.

-Quoi? Tu es sérieuse… Tu dis que Mikio est extraordinaire, mais tu aimes toujours Keitaro.

Elle déposa ses yeux dans les siens.

-On ne choisit pas ceux que l'on aime.

Le lendemain, Shaolan et Sakura arrivèrent à l'école. Mais au moment où il franchir l'entré des filles coururent vers Sakura.

-Sakura, sa va?

-Tu ne m'as pas appelé hier.

- Raconte-nous!

-Que c'est t'il passer!

Shaolan ne leur porta aucune attention et continue son chemin, quand il entendit :

-MERCI SHAOLAN….

Il se retourna vaguement et il vit Kana les mains jointes sur sa poitrine.

-Merci Shaolan, je suis contente que tu es pus prendre soin de Saki, quand elle en n'avait besoin. J'espère que tu seras toujours la pour sauver mon amie.

Shaolan fût un peu surpris, il lui fit un sourire avant de se retourner. Il ne pu pas voir Kana toute rouge devant son sourire. La gang de fille s'avança vers Kana.

-Un sourire de Shaolan, pas mal Kana.

-Arrêter.

Sakura, elle, repensait au parole de Kana : … sauver son amie…. Sauver.

-Shaolan est mon sauveur… c'est une drôle d'idée, il est tellement jeune, pensa Sakura.

…

* * *

oh oh raprochement peut-être... - même si Saki aime toujours Keitaro -- enfin j'espère que vous avez apprècié. Et un petit Review sa serait gentil : ) même si c juste pour me dire que vous avez hate à la suite... Merci 

Merci à **elanesse78** et **Laura-067 **pour les Reviews.

BEbye

-ShaolanLee-


End file.
